Super Star
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Leah is a super star. She is an very famous singer in hollywood. All normal no werwolves. Something happen that forced Leah to go to La Push. Eventually Sam and Leah. Read and see. It's totally origninal
1. super star

**Leah's POV: **

"Leah." The stage manager Mike shouted. "Five minutes and your on." he said poking his head through the dressing room, where I am sitting while my makeup artist Alice is putting finishing touches.

"Don't move." Alice warned. I sit still. I am an international superstar. My music are top of the charts for weeks and weeks. But still I get nervous right before a performance, all the time.

"Leah." Mike said poking his head back in the dressing room again. "Two more minutes and your on. Be prepared."

Alice was finished with the last minute touches on my makeup and inspected my clothes making sure I look fantastic. "Your good to go." she said giving me her approval.

My palms started to sweat. I rubbed my hands together. _Get a grip on yourself Leah. You are a superstar. You have millions of fans from all around the world. You are a superstar I can do this. _I told myself over and over again.

"Your on." Mike said to me. I walked out to the stage. I walked out to the microphone like I do thousand's and thousands of times.

"Hello Houston, Texas." I said giving them an shout out to my fans from that area. The crowd cheered louder. "How are ya'll doing?" I asked.

The crowd shouted a variety of answers. "Good to hear." I said. "So you ready to party?"

The crowd gave a deafly roars yes's. "All right!" I said to enthusiastic crowd. "Good, cause the first song is I caught myself (by Paramore)

**Down to you,  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I,  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want,  
No I don't know what I want**

**You got it, you got it,  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic,  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this,  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want**

**Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down,  
But I know in my heart it's not you**

**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want,  
Oh no, I should have never thought**

**When I finally finished the song. The crowd was on their feet screaming begging for more. I smiled. "Well, this song I am going to sing next is When it rains (by Paramore) **

**Well when it rains  
On this side of town, it touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
You've made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that its not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**

**_[CHORUS]_ :  
And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
And oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

**And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away from all the ones who love you  
From everything  
You've made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And sleep til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore**

**CHORUS**

**Take your time, take my time**

**Take these chances to turn it around (Take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around (Take my...)  
Just turn it around.**

**Oh, oh how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?  
You can take your time, take my time...  
"More, More, More." The crowd chanted.**

I laughed. "Okay. Well, what do you want to hear?" I asked the crowd.

A million of voices answered me.

"If I were a boy." shouted one female.

"Decode." Shouted an male voice.

"Pressure." Shouted another voice. Soon voices overlap each other each trying to out do each other. I chuckled again.

"Come on now." I said teasingly. "Well I'll do If I were a boy. Than I will do the other songs." (Which is by Beyonce by the way.)

__

**[Verse]**

**If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.**

**_[Chorus]_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**

**_[Verse:]_  
If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I  
was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come  
home (to come home)**

**_[Chorus]_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one  
you wanted (wanted)  
Cause he's taken you  
for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed**

**_[Bridge:]_  
It's a little too late  
for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong**

**_[Chorus 2]_  
But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy**

* * *

**Cameron's POV: **

My girlfriend was amazing up there. I am so proud to have Leah Clearwater as my girlfriend. In Hollywood we are the perfect couple. I am an actor. I play a very big part in a show that is very popular. Especially with the teen girls and boys. The show is called True confessions. Everywhere I go, girls, scream my name, they yell for Cameron Parker.

My girlfriend is an amazing singer. We been together for eight months now. In Hollywood for our relationship to last this long is incredible. When the concert was over, I went backstage to find my fucking hot girlfriend. When I saw her, I ran up to her. I threw my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "Hey, babe." I murmured. I kissed her softly on her cheeks.

"Hi, babe." she said smiling at me. "How was I?"

"Fantastic." I said reaching for her lips this time kissing her on the mouth.

"Ew." Alice said smiling. "Get a room you two."

* * *

**(the next day) Sam's POV:**

"Look, another success for Leah Clearwater." My best friend Embry said.

"Hmm." I said uninterested. I don't get why people love that girl. Her music is good. She has a lot of talent. But it is the attitude I don't like. I hate the rich snobby I am better than everyone attitude. It gets on my fucking nerves.

"Look!" he said excited. "Leah is having a concert in Seattle in a few weeks." Embry has a thing for Leah. He loves her music and have almost every CD by her. I rolled my eyes, still uninterested.

"Oh come one Embry. I don't know why you like the singer so much. She is so snobby. Look at her." I said pointing to the magazine. "Look at how she poses in her pictures, she got that look- I am a million times better than you- I am rich- I am talented- I am beautiful- I am super famous. Look at these pictures of her drinking. She is seventeen! Look at her and her super conceited boyfriend together. Those two deserve each other."

"Oh don't hate." Embry said rolling her eyes. "Half the people in this town love her. They love her CD. She is so talented."

"Yeah she is. But I just don't find her music amazing, or find her amazing."

* * *

So what do you think? Hate it or Love it? Sucess or failure? This is my second Leah fiction and my third Twilight fan fiction. Please review so I can see if you guys love it or hate it.


	2. bar fights

**Leah's POV: (Sunday Morning)**

The sunlight streamed down my face waking me up. I rolled over, and groaned. My head is throbbing from having too much to drink at the party last night. Another person beside me rolled over as well. I turned to smile at Cameron. "Hey." I said kissing him in the cheek. "Morning."

He groaned. "Man I got a killer headache." he complained. "You got any Advil or something?"

"I have some in medicine cabinet. And last night it was amazing. Especially the after party, when we had our own little party." I added.

"Yeah." he said smiling. "I remember. You were perfect."

"Hmm." I said snuggling up to him. "How about another round of that?" I whispered to his ears. "I'm ready for another after party."

"Hmm, sounds perfect." he said kissing me.

* * *

**Sam's POV: (Monday morning)**

"I hope mom let's me go to Leah's concert in Seattle in a few weeks." My sister Amanda said when I joined her for breakfast. I rolled my eyes.

"So, where's her next show after Houston?"

"She would be in Dallas, Austin, Phoenix, Las Vegas, Portland, and finally Seattle." she said. "You know what's sweet is her boyfriend actually take some time to go on tour with her. He is such an amazing boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. My sister has the hugest crush on Cameron Parker. "He is such a jackass. He is completely conceited. He has the hugest ego in the whole entire world." I teased her.

"Oh please." she retorted rolling her eyes. "Like you don't have a huge ego yourself."

"Well at least it is not huge as him." I shot back. "That guy probably spends more time in front of the mirror that his own girlfriend."

"You just hating on him, because he is much better looking than you." she said.

I rolled my eyes, hitting her.

"Hey." she protested hitting me back.

"Hey, you two stop it." Mom said when she got downstairs. "Now, hurry up now before your late for school."

* * *

**(After Dallas Concert Monday night) Leah's POV:**

"Hey, you were fantastic." my back up dancer said backstage afterwards.

"Thanks' Bella." I said. "So you coming with us to party?"

"Man I don't know." she said. "I partied after the concert at Houston and I had the worst hangover ever. I am tired plus I want to get back to the hotel and just call my boyfriend Edward."

"God, such a part pooper." I said giving her a hug. "I wish you would come, we would have a great time."

"Yeah, we would, but I would have to pass I am beat. I don't feel like dancing at the club, after all those dancing I done at the concert, my feet hurts."

"Okay, whatever." I said. "Have fun talking to lover girl. See you tomorrow."

(Fifteen minutes later)

"This party is off the hook." Cameron shouted grinding next to me.

"Yeah it is the bomb." I agreed. "Come on babe, I'm thirsty, let's go to the bar. I need a drink."

"Hey, queen." a guy with Sandy blond hair said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Hey, this girl is taken. Don't you know that. Half the people in this world knows that Leah Clearwater is dating Cameron Parker. So beat it and stop looking at her like that. She is taken hear me?" Cameron said glaring at the sandy blond hair guy.

"That doesn't mean I cant buy her a drink. So, how about it Shawty?"

"No." I said. I saw the way he was eying me. I saw him eyeballing my super short hot pink mini dress. I saw him looking at my legs up and down. I saw him looking at my boobs with an hungry expression in his eyes. Gee, get lost creep. Don't you see I have a boyfriend?

"You heard her." Cameron growled. "Now get lost." My hero. This is why I love him. We are perfect for each other. We understand each other perfectly, we are both young and hot. We are talented, and we both work hard for what we have.

"Come on, Shawty, how about a dance." he said still not giving up. Um, hello? Is he a moron? Didn't he heard me say no? Didn't he heard my boyfriend? I gave him an hell no look.

"Hell no." I said. "You're a idiot you know that. Are you blind too? Don't you see me holding hands with this guy. Do you not see his hands around me? And do you not read the news? Don't you know that we are dating?" What a moron.

We started moving away from him. The guy followed us. Oh hell no. I am not having this. "Hey quit following us you creep!" I yelled.

"Come on, baby girl, Leah just one dance?" he said.

"Hell no!" I shouted. "Do I need to spell it out for you to understand?"

He reached for my hands and pull me to his body. "Hey." I shouted. "Get your mother fucking hands off me!"

Cameron hit the creep in the nose causing him to bleed. "I told you, this girl is taken This girl is mines. She is taken. So don't you ever put your hands on her ever."

"Man, I am bleeding, you bitch." Sandy hair boy shouted backing away. Good. Thank god, I hope I never have to see him again.

Than I saw the photographer taking a picture of what just happen. Great, this is going to be on People, and Us weekly magazine.

* * *

Review please if you want me to continue. Tell me what you think.


	3. dont mess up again or else

****

Leah's POV: (on the tour bus, on the way to Austin. Tuesday morning)

"Leah, did you see what they been posting about you about last night?" Bella asked me as she is on her lap top.

"What?" Honestly I know people would be saying stuff about me. They call me anorexic, they call me fat, if I somehow went out wearing the wrong stuff, if I get an pimple they will be all over it. I mean come on. I am a normal human person just like everyone else, except for one thing. Well, I just happen to be well known.

"Read it." She said sliding her lap top towards me.

**Teen singing sensation, Leah Clearwater, and True confessions actor Cameron Parker caught in a bar fight. To what looks like a innocent guy hitting on Leah, a jealous Cameron Parker, came swinging at the guy for hitting on his girlfriend. How adorable.** Than I read the comments posted about me by viewers.

**Leah is so trashy, look at super short mini hot pink dress she is wearing. I mean come on, Can you blame a guy for hitting on her. Shoot I would tap that. As for Cameron Parker cant stand the dude**

**- Hot_guy_908**

Whatever. It's not like the first time someone trash talk me. I have a lot of people who adore me, who love me, who have huge crushes on me. Than I have the haters, who trash talk me, who hates me and cant stand me. They don't even know me. The truth is what you see on the magazine, what you see on stage at concert performances is not the real me. Whenever I got out on public I put on a show. Whenever the cameras seems to capture me at a bad time, that's not real. To know me, you got to talk to me.

**Poor Leah. I love her!!!! She is so awesome. She got an awesome sense of style. She has such an amazing voice. And go Cameron for sticking up to his girlfriend!!!!**

**-Izzy101 **

I stopped reading the comments and closed Bella's lap top. I cant ever get privacy for anything I do. If I eat a burger out in public and got photographed, I would have a dozen of comments about me. They would discuss, if I would be gaining weight, or they would say good, because I am too skinny. I love being in Hollywood, I love being famous, but sometimes there are little things that I hate.

* * *

**Sam's POV: (Tuesday morning after second period) (A/N: She is not Leah's Cousin in this fan fiction) **

"Hey, Baby." My girlfriend Emily said when she caught up to me. She put her arms around me. "I miss you. I haven't seen you for the past two days. Where have you been?"

"I been around." I said. I sighed I have to do this. I have to tell her. "Um, Emily? I have something to tell you."  
"Okay, what is it?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

"I want to break up." I said.

"What!" She exclaimed. "No one dumps me. Ever!" She said completely shocked. "You got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry, Emily, we are just not working out. You are too pushy, too needy, to forceful. When I dated you last month I thought you were different from those cheerleaders. But you are the same. To afraid to speak your mind, to afraid to show who you really are. With me, you could let your guard down a little bit. But when we go out, you act like a superficial bitch, Being with you cause way to much drama in my life. You complicate me. I don't like you anymore."

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said again. "Do you know half the guys in this school, would die to be in your shoes Sam? Your just throwing it away."

"So, you could date them and dump them before they dump you for you like. I dumped you Emily, get over it." I told her walking away from this girl.

* * *

**Leah's POV: (two hours later)**

We are finally here at Austin. I stood up to stretched my legs. We stopped in front of the hotel where we will be her for a few hours. It is eight in the morning. We got two hours to kill before rehearsals.

"Hey, you want to walk around town?" Jacob, one of my other back up dancer asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's we have two hours to kill."

"Hey, Leah?" Cameron asked when he took my hand.

"Yeah?"

"About last night. I'm sorry if I overreacted. I was so pissed when he grabbed you like that. God, the dude was such a creep."

"Hey, don't worry about that." I said. "Your just a over protective fool. I think it was sexy standing up for me like that. If you weren't there, I would have been okay. I would gave that guy a piece of my mind."

"Oh, poor guy. He would be so ashamed of himself, that he would walk out of their humiliated." he said chuckling.

"Yup, you know how I get, if I get really pissed off." I said.

"I love you." He said looking at me. "I hate it when guys hit on my girl. You are mine Leah, and no one else's"

"And your mine's and no one else's. Remember that Courtney who tired to kiss you? Remember what I did to her?"

"Yeah, she left with a bloody nose and a scratch on her face." he laughed. "You are so sexy when your mad." he said whispering the last part in my ears.

* * *

**Emily's POV: (At lunch)**

"He broke up with me." I said crying my eyes out in my car during lunch. My best friend Taylor Vaughn and Nicole Whitman were with me trying to comfort me.

"I don't get it." I said blowing my nose. "He dumped me. Me? No guy ever dumps me, it's usually me who dumps the guy. He called me needy. I am not needy."

"Look, Sam made a mistake." Nicole said. "You know what you should do? You should make Sam Uley regret dumping you."

"Yeah, you totally should." Taylor said, "You are hot, cute, and every guy in this school wants you. Not only this school but the high school down in Forks. They all think you are hot. Make him regret it. It will be so much fun." she said exicted.

There was a light bulb that went off in my head. "Hey, that is not a bad idea. And I know what to do too. You guys will have to help me."

* * *

**Leah's POV: ( Rehearsal's time)**

"Come on let's start all over again. You have this routine down before. Come on." The stage manager said exasperated.

"Sorry." Bella said. "I'm just tired. I cant concentrate on my dance routine."

"What do you mean tired?" I snapped tired of her messing up. This is the seventh time she messed up after all. Our concert performance is in six hours. "You went back to the hotel to sleep."

"I know." she said. "You know being on the road is tiring. I been on the road for the past three weeks. I am exhausted to the point where it is hard for me to focus."

"And you don't think I am?" I yelled completely frustrated with her. "I barely get enough sleep. I been on the road the same amount of time as you have. And when I am back home I spend hours doing studio work, and advertisements for various commercials. You don't think anyone else here is tired too? You don't see them messing up. So focus, Bella, there is going to be an huge crowd out there tonight, we cant let them down."

"Sorry." she said looking flustered. I sighed. I felt a little bad for lashing out on her like that. Normally, I like the girl. She is nice and kind. She is an amazing dancer. But sometimes I don't think she is cut out to be this kind of dancer that travels frequently. I don't think she is cut out to be in this industry.

"All right, stop it you two. Focus. Let's start the routine again. 1,2,3." the manager Eric York said.

Five minutes, in to the routine Bella messed up again. "Cut." he yelled. "Bella you got to concentrate dear."

I sighed. "Bella, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Why are you here? I mean you are a good dancer, but you are young. After all you just graduated from high school three months ago. When you audition for our newest backup dancer I was amazed by your skills. But apparently you are not used to the condition of this job. I see how it is wearing you down."

"Leah." Jacob warned. "Leave her alone."

"No, I want to know. I seriously do. Bella, one person's performance suffers, we all do. We are a team. If Zach who plays the guitars messed up on a key, than we would messed up as a whole. If my back up singers messed up on an note, than we would sound off key and changes our sound. What do you think it will reflect on my career? People are going to notice, and it is going to be blogged about. It will be all over the entertainment channels, all over US weekly, People magazines, you name it. If you cant do this job I think you should say so."

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I felt like crying right here, right now. I feel so terrible. I keep on messing up. I just cant nail the last part of the routine. I didn't just messed up a little, I messed up big time and it is noticeable. I don't blame Leah for being so mad.

To answer her question, I love my job. I love traveling all over the country. I been their back up dancer for an month now. I love it. The only thing I don't love too much is that I miss my boyfriend Edward.

"Leah, I love my job. I love dancing for you. I'm sorry for messing up. I promise I will try harder." I said pleading.

Leah bit her lip. She didn't look too pleased with me. I sighed. "You cant fire me." I begged. "I love this job. I love being your dancer. I want this job. I promise it wont happen again."

Leah opened her mouth. But Jacob beat her to it. "Leah, give the girl a chance. She obviously loves this job. She just needs a little break, and needs a little snack to refresh herself. When she come back she would be the fantastic dancer we all know and love." he said.

I gave him a little smile. "Thank You." I mouthed.

Leah opened her mouth again. Again someone beat her to it. "All right fifteen minute break." he yelled.

* * *

**Hey, please review and tell me what you think. Reviews mean next chapter. So review and make me happy. :) So ??? Should Bella mess up the routine again? And should Leah fire her? **


	4. performance malfucntion

****

AN: Very soon Sam and Leah are going to meet. In a few chapters, dont know which one LOL. So review if you want me to continue and update soon :)

* * *

**Leah's POV: (before the show)**

Oh thank god. She didn't mess up this time. After another hour of practice, we had an hour of free time, before we had to get dress and get ready for the performance. So, I do what I love best, I pulled Cameron into my private dressing room and kissed him aggressively.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I didn't mess up! I was happy. I am literally bouncing up and down in my head. I walked in to my private dressing room and went inside and pulled out my sidekick and dialed my boyfriend Edward Mason's number. I miss him when I am away from him. We share a home in small town Forks, Washington. And this job requires traveling a lot.

"Hi, Edward." I said greeting him.

"Hi, love." he said. "What's up?"

"I nearly ruined the whole entire routine." I said telling him of what happened earlier. "I kept on messing up again and again. Leah was so pissed. I am just so happy, I didn't mess up again and got the routine down like I had it before. She was so closed to firing me."

"Oh, babe." he said. "Well, that's Leah for you."

"Yeah. But I am worried about Leah. Of all of us, I am the one who gets more sleep. I am the one who parties less, and heads to bed most of the time after an very late performance while the others usually parties hours at night right after an already late performance. The one who is most tired of us all is Leah. You should see her eyes, you should see the dark circles underneath without all her makeup. She works hard. She barely eats."

* * *

**Leah's POV: ( Five minutes till show time) **

"Okay, team." I said giving them all a prep talk. "We look good, and we are going to give another good performance just like we been doing everyday. We are going to rock the house. And Bella, break a leg." (Which means good luck for those who don't know)

"Don't worry, Leah I wont mess up. I nailed it. I was just tired that's all. I am feeling better now." Bella said reassuring me.

"Yea. We will talk later, we got to get ready." I said looking at the clock. Four minutes.

6 Pm show time:

"Hi, everyone!" I said on the microphone to the screaming fans. "Thank you for being here tonight. I love you all for showing up. So you ready to get the party started, people of Austin, Texas?"

The crowd scream in anticipation. "All right, so for the first song of the night I will sing my most requested song in the nation The Climb (by Miley Cyrus)

**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreamin' but  
there's a voice inside my head sayin' you'll never reach it  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels lost with no direction  
My faith is shakin but I  
I gotta keep tryin  
Gotta keep my head held high**

**_[Chorus]_  
there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
ain't about how fast I get there  
ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
it's the Climb**

**The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
but these are the moments that  
I gotta remember most yeah  
Just gotta keep going and I  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on**

**_[Chorus]_  
Cause' there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
ain't about how fast I get there  
ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
it's the climb**

**Yeah, yeah**

**_[Chorus]_  
there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Alway's gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
ain't about how fast I get there  
ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
it's the Climb  
Yeah, yeah, yeaa**

**Keep on moving,  
Keep climbing,  
Keep the faith,  
baby**

**It's all about  
all about the climb**

**Keep your faith,  
Keep your faith**

**Whoa, o whoaaa!**

"Now for the next song I want to sing for all the ladies, who feels like they can relate to this song Hot N cold (Katy Perry) If you feel like your boyfriend is treating you and Hot and Cold, just remember, we kiss a lot of frogs before we ever meet our prince. There's a guy out their for all of us, and one day we will find our prince."

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a girl I would know**

**And you overthink  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when its right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

**We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when its right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when its right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when its right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

I finished my song, and the whole entire auditorium was on their feet shouting and cheering. I grinned. I love singing and performing for this very reason.

I started my next song Thinking of you (Katy Perry)

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

**I still got the seed**

**You said move on**

**Where do I go**

**I guess second best**

**Is all I will know**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What do I do? if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

**You're like an Indian summer**

**In the middle of a winter**

**Like a hard candy**

**With a surprise center**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best**

**You said there's**

**Tons of fish in the water**

**So the waters I will test**

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in**

**I was disgusted with myself**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What do I do? if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into...**

**You're the best**

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Let you go**

**Now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it I was burned**

**Oh I think you should know**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What do I do? if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Oh won't you walk through**

**And bust in the door**

**And take me away**

**Oh no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**

Right after I finished my song I started to feel a little queasy. This has never happened before. I started to feel a little bit of faint. I tried to stand still. I decided it is just the dancing that is making me feel a little dizzy. But than, I always dance, and move and sing I never felt dizzy.

I tried to ignore it and begin starting another song. After singing the first verse of the song secrets (Alicia Keys) I started to slur. The audience noticed, and so does my back up singers. I opened my mouth again. And again I cant make the words out. What the hell? I tried to ignore my head. My head is hurting, and the queasy feeling just wont go away. In fact it is getting worst. But I cant just leave. I am in a middle of the concert. I tried again and I failed to deliver my usual flawless performance.

The crowd was stunned by my performance. Natasha, one of my back of singers looked at me as to say what is going on? I shrugged. I don't know. I don't feel good. I am feeling awfully tired. I feel so dizzy, that I cant even think straight. My head really hurts. But all I can think about despite my health is the concert. I attempted to stand up straight, and opened my mouth again praying for an miracle.

It hit me again, a wave of dizziness. This time much more overwhelming. The lights were flashing brightly making my eyes hurt. I closed my eyes. I dropped the microphone making a very loud THUMP when it hit the floor. I tried to fight off the dizziness, but it wasn't giving up easily. My stubborn, resisting body, soon gave up, the attack proved useless against the attacker. I fell to the ground. Soon, everything starts to slip away from me, fading in to the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Review for next chapter !!!!!


	5. you make me scream

**Sorry for not updating for an while. I been working on my other fanfiction and among other things in my busy life LOL. So here is the next chapter. So tell me what you think, thumbs up, or thumbs down. Reviews makes me happy. Enjoy:)**

****

Bella's POV:

Oh my goodness. I stopped half way in the middle of the routine when I saw Leah hit the ground. Earlier she was starting to slur and mess up on her lines. I ran over to her. Thousands and thousands of fans watching her fall gasps in shock as their favorite singer blacked out.

Half of the back up singers are already beside Leah helping her up. I wondered what happened. We all went off stage. And the manager announced to the large crowd that he is sorry for the disturbance.

As soon as we got backstage, we quickly called the ambulance. We watched helplessly as Leah laid there. We tried to keep her comfortable. Fifteen minutes later and ambulance arrived on the scene.  
They came rapidly checking her heart rate, and pulse. The paramedic said that we can all come but only one of us can ride with her in the ambulance. We quickly discuss among our selves who will go along with Leah on the ambulance ride. I raised my hand. "I'll go. I'll meet you there." They agreed knowing there is no time to waste.

**( fifty minutes later after incident)**

****

"Today on ET a very popular singer Leah Clearwater, 17 collapsed on stage today during a performance. Before the collapse singer, had trouble singing her lines. She leaves nearly forty thousand fans very disappointed. Here are some of the interviews with some of her devoted Leah fan's out there."

"So, what did you say about this.?" The reporter asked one fan by the name of Kevin.

"I was so disappointed. I am such an huge Leah fan. I love her voice, her talent. She is just an amazing person. I love her and Cameron, they are both fantastic people and actually have talent, unlike other want to be famous celebrities. I hope she gets better and have an get well concert soon!"

"Mary, these young kids just love her so much. She is singing sensation of the young generation. Here is Laura and her best friend Ashley. This two like everyone in the concert are die hard fans. So will tell us about how you feel?" The reporter asked them.

"We are disappointed." Ashley said. "We been saving our money for this concert for an whole month. We been saving and saving just so we can go this concert. We were shocked to see her mess up her verse of one of my favorite song by her. We were even more shocked to see passed out during an performance. We hope she is okay. Leah we love you. And we want you to get better."

"Yeah, like she said, we were definitely shocked." Laura said. "We were enjoying her performance earlier before she collapse on stage. She seemed fine, she looked fine until she started slurring her lines and having difficulty singing her lines. I'm really, really disappointed, we spend a lot of money on tickets and we only seen part of an performance. So we hope she does an get well concert for all of us. I would love that. In the mean time Leah I love you. Please, please get better."

"Well, here we have it. It is very obvious that the collapse of the superstar affected a lot of her fans. We all wish her the very best. As of right now, a lot of you are wondering what happened to her. We don't know her condition right now. We really wish the young star the very best."

* * *

****

( Back in La Push)

Sam's POV:

"Oh my god!" My sister shouted from the living room. "I cant believe it." she squeaked.

I tore my eyes from the math book work. I came over to the living room. "What happened?" I asked curious.

"Leah collapsed on stage during the performance." She said. "This is so terrible. I hope she gets better soon. She has so much talent, I hope she gets better soon."

"That is terrible she collapsed." I said. It was horrible for anyone to collapse. But I don't understand why everyone makes an great deal about her. Everyone freaks out like they know her.

"Poor, Leah." Amanda said.

Oh come on. She talks like Leah is her best friend or something. Of course it is sad if she collapsed on stage. And I told her so.

"God, you can be a total ass sometimes you know? Be sensitive will you? It is horrible. It was in the middle of the concert, she left thousands of fans disappointed."

"I'm not saying it's not sad, but come on, you take this news like it was a sister, or a cousin or a best friend who collapsed, instead of a singer who don't even have an clue to who we are."

"I know." Amanda said. "But still. I don't want her to like have something serious. It's hard to have as singer whose music you get so attached to and feel an connection to. We thinks she is fab. So, yeah as die hard fans it affects us a little bit when we hear it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure she is going to be okay."

* * *

****

(Four hours and fifteen minutes later)

Leah's POV:

I opened my eyes and I look around in confusion not knowing where I am. Than I see everyone around me. It took me about ten seconds to figure out who they are and another five seconds to know where I am at. I remember vaguely about being on stage in an performance and remember feeling fatigue and slurring my words to the song. That was the last thing I remember. I wonder what the heck happened.

"Leah." Jacob said happy to see awake. He reached over and hugged me tightly.

"Jake." I complained. "I cant breath."

"Sorry." he said grinning.

"I'm so glad you opened your eyes." Bella said. "We were worried about you."

Before I can say anything at all, an Doctor came in. He sat down on the chair beside my bed. He examined me and made sure everything is perfect.

"So, Dr, give it to me straight. What is wrong with me?"

"Well, we checked everything. It is nothing too serious and major. You are to exhausted. You are malnourished. I am very concerned about your eating habits. Also, Leah your habits and lifestyle choices are also an bit of concern for me too."

"Oh." I said. I don't know what else I am suppose to say.

"I asked your backup dancers and singers and your own boyfriend and asked about your lifestyle, cause I want accurate information than those in tabloid magazines. I am concern about your alcohol consumption."

"I don't drink that much, only at parties." I said defending myself.

"It's not that I am concerned about Leah, it's the fact sometimes you skip meals and drink alcohol."

"Well, I promise I wont drink so much and eat better." I said. "Are we done?" I just want to leave now and get back to hotel and chill and get ready before the next tour and apologize to half of my fans. This could have been an disaster for my career.

"Well, I contact your mom." The Dr said.

I looked at him gasping at the Dr. "You called my mom? Why her? Out of everyone else that you could of call why does it have to be her?" I demanded.

"Calm down." Cameron said reaching for my hands.

I don't have a great relationship with my mom anymore. We grew apart.

"I told her. She figured you didn't want to see her, so she stayed away. But she is worried. She loves you. She is only one who will agree to this, so I made them give me her phone number. You cant go back to your lifestyle. This lifestyle you are living in could have been much more serious and may cost your life."

"No!" I screamed at the Dr. "You are ruining me! You are ruining my career! I am not agreeing to this."

"Leah, I am very concerned about your health." The Dr said calmly. "You have no choice. Your mother agrees, she is having you sent to a friend of hers. You will be going there, under an assumed name. You will be living there for an while."

I screamed. Everyone in the room covered their ears. This is not okay with me. Not at all!

* * *


	6. your an idiot

**Bella's POV:**

I watched as the Dr. cringed. We all warned him. We told him it is not going to go well. Leah will not give up her career for anyone. She loves her career. We warned the Dr. not to tell her that. We told her this is not the best way. She is just going to be pissed off. We tried to make deals with the Dr. But, no the guy wont budge. He wont have it, he wants her to walk away from her career for a little while. We told him this is going to kill her.

I watched as she gave the Dr. a death glare. If looks could kill, he would be laying on the ground, a blood of pool besides his body. He removed his fingers from his ears right after Leah's ten second screaming episode.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am not going to live in some place. First of all, I don't know those people. Second I don't even know where I am going and thirdly, I cant leave my career, just like your job, people depend on me. They depend on you for medical help, and people depend on me for entertainment. So, I refuse to go anywhere. And there's nothing you or my mother can do that will make me go." She said glaring at the Dr.

"I'm sorry, but you will have no choice. I talked to your manager, I convinced him, you need a break, I told him if you don't that you will suffer much more major consequences. You need a break. After a while I convinced him. And you are still an minor even if you are living with your aunt. Your mom still have parenting rights. Plus your aunt agrees." He said.

Oh no. I thought watching as her face change. She went to angry to extremely pissed of now. Oh dear. I seen Leah pissed off before. Trust me if she pissed of, you want to avoid her. Everyone usually does. I see Cameron looking a little afraid now. We all know the signs.

The Dr. should of just shut up than. The guy is brilliant in medical procedures, but an idiot when it came to people. I thought. How could he not notice to stormy look on her face. It is like an overcast. "Well, I'm sorry, one day you will thank me. I am doing you an favor. Plus this is not forever."

Her face flushed bright red. She is as red as an tomato. Oh dear. She is really pissed off. I could almost feel the heat radiating from her body. I could feel the anger pouring off her body. I wanted to leave the room. He really should of just shut up.

"Do me a favor?" She screamed. "You are an idiot." she screamed her face bright red. "You may have an medical degree, and may be brilliant at medicine, but you are an complete idiot. How is this helping me? You ruining my life! Ruining it! This is none of your business. You have no right calling my mother, calling my agent. You got no right in doing so. This is none of your business. This is not your call, if I decided if I am going to take a break from my career than that that is my call and my choice to do so. Your not suppose to get into my business and start making decisions for me. That is not your call. That is not your responsibility as an doctor. Your job is to examine me, than sent me home when I am all better. Not go and make decisions for me, without my consent. You really are an idiot!"

The Dr. looked trapped. I warned you. I thought in my head. I warned you, that this is not going to go well with Leah. We told you like a million times that none of this is going to go smoothly. The idiot decided to opened his mouth again. How clueless is this Dr.? She is majority pissed already. She already bit his head off. And he dares say something to her? Cant you see us in the back of the room, not daring to say anything to set her off? He should follow our example. We love Leah, and all. But when she is like this, she is impossible to handle.

"I am doing this because I care deeply about your condition. You need a break." he said softly.

"Oh god." Cameron whispered to me.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the Dr. Her mind is racing from thought to thought. All she can think about is her career. No more singing? She cant do it. No more being in the spotlight? No definitely cant do it. No more money coming in and traveling all over the place, and attending Hollywood parties? No way. She is not giving up. And most of all she cant believe the Dr. actually has the nerves to keep talking to her in this state.

I sighed. How long is this going to lost? I thought. I stiffled an yawn. I need some sleep myself too. Poor Leah. She really needs an break, and sleep for a while. But I don't see why she needs a break from stardom. Well, sure, she barely sleeps, spending more time partying, and working, and barely eating but with us here we can keep her on track. We need her, we don't have a job without her here.

"I am not going. I am staying. I am my own person. I refuse to leave. I am not giving up this great career. I am not going anywhere. So where you are planning to send me. Mark my words, forget about it. It's not happening. I am not going anywhere. I am getting prepared for the next tour. We are leaving tonight by the way. Come on guys let's leave." She said walking out the door.

I followed her out of the door, relieved finally we are getting out of here.

"I told you." I heard Cameron said to the Doctor as I stepped out of the door.

* * *

**Doctor Ramirez's POV:**

I watched as they all filed out of the room. I sighed. I am no idiot. I faced starlets like her everyday. They come in here in this hospital for various reasons. Her condition didn't surprise me. But Leah, however is a young starlet like all the others but I saw her differently. She is seventeen. She looked like a girl who have a lot to live for, to be wasting her life away drinking and partying and not eating. I seen her in TV and tabloids. But I seen something in her that I don't see in other celebrities. She looked so fragile and innocent when she is laying there unconscious.

But when she woke up, she was rude and feisty. She look at me with such hate. She acted like no one is as good as her. She treats everyone as if they are beneath her. She looks at you like an idiot. Basically she is an diva, like they say in the tabloids. I see how the others seems to follow her commands. I see how they shrink back when she is pissed off. I handled divas all the time. She is not different. She really needs a break. Not just to regain her health but to learn how to act like an normal person, realizing not everything revolves around her, like most of those Hollywood stars think.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Can you believe the doctor. Making me leave. I am not leaving." I mumbled as I walked out of the emergency room doors. The others followed me not saying anything. I got on the bus waiting for me outside.

"We're continuing the tour. Take us to the hotel. And we will sleep, but early in the morning we are leaving." I commanded to my bus driver Gus.

He did it without arguing upon seeing my face. I was in no mood. Cameron laid next to me on the bed. He put his arms around me holding me. I laid there silently thinking before I finally drifted off.

* * *

**Will she be able to go on the tour without anyone stopping her? You shall find out. I will update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Shock of my life

**Srry, if it's been an long time I updated. I been sort a busy. Plus if I got the time I spend it updating my other fan fiction. But I swear I will try to update more often. So review please and tell me how I did. :) **

**Leah's POV: (7 am next day)**

I woke up, and look at the alarm clock and jumped out of bed and shook Cameron's shoulder's. "Babe." I said.

My boyfriend's just turned over. I sighed. We have to go as soon as possible. The concert doesn't start tomorrow at eight, if we leave now, we will get there an hour before the concert. I know we are on the crunch for time. I know the fans think the concert is canceled. But I can always announce that the concert is back on. And the fans would rush to get their tickets back.

"Come on, babe. Wake up." I said loudly. He stirs when he hears my voice. He opens his eyes.

"Morning, sweetheart." he said groggily.

"Get up." I said. "We need to get on the road. I will soon announce to the public that the concert in Phoenix is not canceled. But we need to leave now. Come on."

He rubbed his eyes. "Babe. Take it easy. I'm getting up."  
I nodded as Cameron got up from the bed. I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My bags are already packed and in the bus. Next all I have to do is wake up the others.

* * *

**Bella's POV: ( Seven minutes later)**

I stirred, when I heard an banging on the door. I groaned. I turned over to the other side.

Who the hell would be knocking at this time? I opened my eyes. It was 7:07. I sighed. I am tired. I hoped whoever it is at the door goes away. The person knocked again, this time much more urgently.

"Bella." A voice called through the door. "Come on wake up and open the door. I really don't want to scream since we are in an hotel."  
Shit, it sounded like Leah. Damn I better open the door. I hurried to the door and opened it to an tired looking Leah, with no makeup what so ever on her face. She still looks as beautiful as ever, but she got the dark circles under her eyes, from lack of sleep.

"Concert's back on. We have to hurry, if we want to make it. I will announce it to the public that I am back and well, and ready to perform."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah." she said smiling. "I'm going to wake the rest of the pack up. Go get dressed, and meet us at the bus in fifteen minutes. You don't have to pack anything right?"

"No, the rest of the stuff is in the tour bus." I said.

"Good."

"Where's Cam at?"

"In the bathroom of course. I swear sometimes, he spends more time in the bathroom than I do." she said rolling her eyes.

I chuckled. "Okay, I'll see you in fifteen. And Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I am glad you are okay. We all are. You sure you ready to do this?"

"Of course." she said. "I am ready. There's nothing the Dr can say or do to stop me from getting to the next destination."

"I am happy we are back on tour. This is you, Leah. This is your dream. This is who you are. Music is who you are. The Dr shouldn't take that away from you. But you should eat better and sleep more though. Because what happened on that stage really scared us."

"Bella." she said firmly. "It wont happen again. Don't worry. Now I have to go. Now go get ready and meet us down at the bus."

* * *

**Leah's POV: ( thirty minutes later, all meeting by the tour bus)**

"Good, we are all here." I said when I saw that everyone is there.

"I am happy, we are back on tour again." Jacob said excitingly. "Phoenix here we go. Plus we have some extra time there too before our next scheduled concert after our Phoenix concert of course. So maybe we can go to an Suns game."

"Yeah, that sounds really good." Bella said. "My mom lives there. She and her new husband are total Suns fan".

"We'll see." I said smiling. It was good to be back with my extended family. These guys are like family to me. I never really had an family. My mom and I drifted apart. My dad, Harry died when I was seven. My little brother who is only an year younger than me don't live with us anymore. He went to boarding school in Massachusetts three years ago. He said he cant deal with the family problems anymore. So basically I have no family. When I was discovered two years ago, when I was fifteen. I was so happy. I get to escape from my mom. Our problems were getting worse and worse. We don't get along anymore. We were fighting constantly. We were both miserable.

When I was discovered singing at the local coffee shop, which is one of my favorite LA hangout. This guy from J records said I had a lot of talent. He gave me his business card. And from that day on my wildest dreams of being famous came true that day. There I met my family. Alice, who is like a sister to me. She is more than my makeup artist. She is so warm and friendly, I find myself opening up to her about my troubles and she would listen to me, never judging me at all. Than there's all my back up singers all six of them, They are warm and friendly. Since the day I met them I know we would have a good relationship. They supported me through the ups and down and here when I needed a shoulder to cry on. They never criticize me if I mess up on something. And all ten of back up dancers are just as amazing. They are always there. Proof, the incident of what happened to me. I ended up in the hospital, and all these people were all there with me every step of the way. I couldn't ask for an better family.

We all got on the bus. We sat down and I look at my family members smiling so happy to have them here. I reached for Cameron's hands and hold them. This is the best moment right here right now. And we all felt it too. We all reached for each other's hands. We hold on to each other tightly. We didn't have to say a word. We know what one another is feeling.

"Well." I said to our bus driver when he got on board. "Off to Phoenix."

He hesitated for a second. I noticed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't how to tell you this, Leah." He stammered. Poor guy was nervous.

"Tell me what?" I asked. We were all still holding each other.

"This is really going to piss you off." He muttered. He knows all about my moods.

"What is?" I asked. I sighed. What else can go wrong now?

"I been instructed by your mother and your agent that the tour's off. They paid me an huge sum of money not to drive you there. I am sorry, Leah. I really am."

I let out a huge breath I been holding in. I resisted an urge to scream.

"Listen, Felix." I said to him. "How much money did they pay you?"

"Actually your mother, she didn't necessary give me the money, It is your agent, Carlos Garcia who instructed me and wired me an really huge sum of money." Carlos Garcia is my trusted agent. He books me a ton of gigs. He booked me this tour for me to go on. Why on the world would he say no to me going on tour. This doesn't make any sense. There's no other reason for my manager to call off my tour. No reason at all. My mother did something. Dose she have to ruin everything for me?

I growled. "How much money they offer you?" I demanded.

He gulped. "Twenty million dollars, I am suppose to drive you to La Push."

"Where the hell is that?" I growled.

"I know where that is." Bella said. We all looked at her.

"That is really close to my hometown. It is an really small town, much boring than the town I was born and raised in."

"Great just great." I said throwing my hands up in the air. "What else do you have in store for me?" I yelled at god.

"I have to do it. You have no choice anyway. Leah, your agent canceled all future tours. He basically told the public that you are resigning from your career temporarily."

I stared at him speechless.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO U THINK? LIKE IT? OR HATE IT? REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	8. my vows

**Leah's POV:**

"This is an outrage!" I screamed at poor Felix who is standing there looking so helpless.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"Are you really going to take me to La Push!" I demanded. "I am not going. I refuse to go! The only place I am going is Phoenix. I am not letting my concert be canceled. I am going to announce it on my face book, myspace and twitter that the concert is back on. I am well and alive. And never felt better. I don't see why my mother and my agent is doing this. You are my driver Felix. You listen to me. I am telling you, to take me to Arizona now. I am not backing down, without an fight." I said determined not to let anyone stop me from doing what I wanted.

"I'm sorry, Leah." he said timidly. " I have to do this. Please don't fight. Please make it easier on me. And besides your mother is very worried. She really truly worries about you."

"Humph!" I said crossing my arms. That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I mean sure, my mom does care, I guess. It's not like she is an completely an evil heartless person. But, still I know that isn't the only motive. "Is that what you really think Felix? Are you blind? Sure, my mom cares for me. She does. But she also never supported my career in the first place. She never wanted me to be famous. She never liked my life style. My mother will do anything to take it away from me. She is trying to ruin my life, and you are letting her!" I said glaring at him.

I took out my phone from my pockets and angrily punched in my agent's number.

"Hello." he answered.

"Carlos, can you please tell me why I am temporally leaving the entertainment business." I demanded.

There was an pause.

"Oh, I guess you heard about that by now. Your mother convinced me. To be quite frank with you, Leah. I have been getting pretty worried about your health lately. I agree with her, it would be best if you take it easy for a few months at least."

"A few months!" I bellowed. "A few months! This wont do. I wont even quit for a few days. What has my mother done? What did she do? What did she say, to make you go along with her evil plan."

"Leah." Carlos started.

"Don't!" I screamed. "Don't try to explain it to me. How could you do this to me? How could you betray me like this. This is not acceptable. Not one little bit. This is not cool! How could you agree. You are my agent, your not my mother's agent. Why do you care what she thinks? If I work, I make money. If I make money, you make money. How can you give up something like this. This tour brings in millions in profits. I trusted you Carlos Garcia!"

He sighed. "Leah, please listen." He pleaded.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. Your fired!" I yelled. "Go to hell! I trusted you. I actually liked you as my agent. You were cool. I cant believe you would do this to me. I am going back on tour. This is my decision to make now. My mother is not going to send me to some small ass town, in the middle of no where. I refuse to go. I refuse to back down. I am not giving up without an fight. I am not going there. I am getting an new agent. The tour is back on. Good riddance!" I shouted almost ready to hang up on him for good until he said.

"Go hire another one. Everyone in Hollywood knows your on break right now. So does the public by tonight. I instructed all the agents in Hollywood that you are not allowed to be on tour. So good luck finding one in an short notice. Your mother insists I take every drastic measure. I agree with your mother. You need a break from this very fast paced lifestyle."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. "You people are so frustrating. It is no wonder I am stressed out almost all of the time.! Now you are actually listening to my mother? What the hell? Are you high? My mother is trying to sabotage me! She never wanted me to be an singer, she never liked my Hollywood lifestyle. She despised me when I rose to fame. She will do anything to ruin this for me. She will do almost anything to just to teach me an lesson. So how dare you listen to my mother!" I said getting the last words in and hanged up the phone. I threw my phone to the back of the bus.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I ducked as Leah threw her cell phone in the back of the bus. She almost hit Jacob, luckily he ducked in time. I watched as Leah broke down crying after hanging up on her agent. Poor Leah.

I wanted to go over to her and rub her shoulders tell her it is going to be okay. But knowing her for these few months I know now it is not a good timing. I may be pretty new here, but I know her well enough when to avoid her. A mad Leah is scary. Than a question came to my mind. If Leah is taking an break from show business hiding out in La Push, than what about the rest of us, do we stay with her or do we go back to Hollywood. What do we do?

I sat as I watched Leah helplessly cried her eyes out. My heart went out to her.

For what seems like hours, Leah finally spoke. "I don't know what I am going to do. I hate this. I hate this so much. I don't want to go. I am scared. I don't know what I am going to do there. I don't know what they have panned for me there." she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went next to Cameron and gave Leah an hug.

* * *

**( An hour later) **

**Leah's POV:**

Bella's cell phone suddenly went off ,disturbing the silence that is established so far in the bus ride.

"Hello?" she answered pulling her phone from her jean pockets.

She looked surprised. "Oh yea, of course. She broke her phone." She handed her phone towards me. "Leah, it is for you."

I took the phone. I sighed. "Yea?"

"Leah." It was Carlos. "Please, listen to me. I don't want to fight with you. Listen, when you reach there, you will live with a family called the Uley's . They are expecting you. Plus when you get there you will be keeping a low profile. When you get to there house, you will recieve an make over. You will look completely different, so no one will know that you are Leah Clearwater, except for the family you are staying with. And you will be using another name. You can choose the name you want."

I was silent. I couldn't trust myself to talk. If I spoke, I know I would only be saying a lot of things and doing a lot of things that I would regret later.

Carlos sighed. "Listen, don't make this hard. Please." he begged. "Everyone who is with you will be going back to Hollywood. You are going to be on your own."

"What?" I said. "You mean I wont have them with me?" That made it seem even worse. Now, I am going to be truly alone in that small little town. I would have no one to talk to. And Cameron. I wouldn't have him here with me.

"Yes." he said.

I gripped my knuckles so tightly that they turned white. "I cant believe you are forcing me to do this!" I said gritting my teeth. "But, trust me when I am finished with my sentence, I will make you pay for doing this to me."

"Leah." he sighed once again. "Will you for once just make this easy for everyone."

"Why should I?" I demanded before I hanged up on him. I quickly handed the cell phone back to Bella, before I could fling that cell phone to the back of the bus again breaking it.

"I promise, I will not make this easy on anybody." I said seething. "I would make sure, to that family that I am going to be staying with will be miserable. I will make sure that I am unbearable. I will make sure I will be an super bitch, and super diva. I would make sure they are going to be sick with me. I will not make it any easier for anybody."

* * *

SO WHAT DO U THINK? REVIEW PLEASE.


	9. five shots one drunken Leah

**Srry, for the late update. I really wanted to update soon, but I had wirters block. So I will try to update whenever I can. Review Please!!!!!!!**

**Sam's POV:**

"Leah, as in Leah Clearwater! She is going to stay with us, as in living with us in the same house together! Shut up!" Amanda shrieked. We are all eating dinner, when mom announced the news.

Dad chuckled at Amanda's reaction. Mine's was entirely different. I could care less. Okay, so I was a little excited. I want to see for my self what Leah is truly like.

"I am so excited. Can you believe it, Leah is coming! I cant wait till she comes. So, mom when will she be here?" Amanda is practically bouncing off the walls.

"She will be here tomorrow evening I think. Basically whenever the tour bus gets here."

"I cant wait till tomorrow! We can share a room together, we can have like an mini slumber party."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"One, more thing. I know you all have heard about, the collapse she had in her last performance. Her mom, who I know from high school, wants her to relax. She wont be Leah, at least to other people. She is laying low for an few months. She will be using another name. Her mom said she is not real happy about this. So try to make her feel comfortable."

"Oh please mom. We will make her feel right at home." Amanda said waving her mom's concern away.

* * *

**Leah's POV: ( one hour from La Push) * five in the evening***

"I'm going to miss you." Bella said. "I wish I was coming with you. That would of work out great since Edward lives not too far away. I really miss him. I really hate being apart from him. You are so lucky Cameron is with you on tour."

" Yeah, I am an lucky girl." I said smiling at Cameron. "I'm going to miss you too." I said fighting off tears. I reached over to give Bella an hug. "I cant believe my mom would do this to me. I cant believe my agent would go along with it. Why is everyone out to destroy me?"

" Who knows why your mom did what she did. But, stop thinking about that. It is getting you down. So I was thinking, you like Edward. You think he is really great and he lives in Forks, that is pretty close to La Push. It is a very short car ride away. You could go see Edward and hang out with him, so that you wont be so alone. You know him, and he will happy, to have you over. You can never be alone in this world, because someone will always be there for you. Plus, you can always calls us." Bella suggested.

I smiled for the first time. "That sounds good. Thanks Bells. You are always cheering me up when I am down. I really am going to miss you."

"Your welcome." she said patting me in the back. "I hate seeing you so miserable. I wanted you to know that we are always going to be here. Who knows maybe we will drop by to visit you, soon. When times are tough there's Edward. And of course us."

"Bella, you really find an great boyfriend. He is a total prince. He really loves you, I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. He is an keeper. You guys truly belong together. I am just lucky like you, I found an boyfriend who I love some much." I said leaning over and give Cameron and peck on his lips.

"I really will miss you." Jake said speaking up for the first time in the long bus ride. He been pretty quiet the whole entire time. "I really will miss your complaining, and your bitching. I will miss your loud ass. I really cant believe I am saying that I miss all those things I just said. But it's true. I am really going to miss you."

"I miss you too Jake." I said grinning. "I cant believe I am saying this, I am going to miss how you sometimes annoy the crap out of me. I am going to miss our sister, brother arguments we have sometimes. Most of all, I miss having a great friend and protective like brother, even if you really aren't and my real brother is the jackass who left me to go to boarding school."

Jake reached in and hugged me so tight I can barely breath. I really am going to miss this. "Jake" I complained good heartily. "I cant breath, you are hugging me to tight." Jake chuckled, at the line I use so many times, whenever he hugs me. I sighed.

"In an hour, we are going to be in La Push, and I am going to say goodbye to you guys. In an hour, I will be in an small town, where I don't know anybody. I really wish we had some alcoholic drinks here in the bus. I really need an drink, lots and lots of it."

"We can go for some drinks in La Push." Bella suggested. "We don't have to leave right away. We can spend some more time together before we have to leave. And besides, we been in the tour bus for hours. It's time we stretch our legs."

My eyes lit up. "That's great. That would really piss of the family, I am suppose to stay with, when I show up at their place super late than when they would expect me to arrive, and I'll be drunk too. And you know, when I am drunk I am mean."

"They wont even know what hit them. Here they are super excited that, Leah Clearwater is going to stay with them, and opens the door to Leah the super drunk chick, who is rude to everyone." Cameron said leaning over to give me an kiss. "That's my baby girl."

"So, where are we going for drinks?" I asked Bella.

"The place, called Alice's. It's name after my friend Alice, she used to live in Forks, but than she moved to La Push with her husband Jasper and started an bar. It is pretty popular bar there."  
"Wait." Jake said. "If no one else in La Push, is suppose to know Leah is here, than if she shows up there than, people will see her and spread it all around."

"Don't worry, I will wear glasses and a baseball hat." I said waving of his concern.

"And my friend will hook us up. She can give us an VIP location, where it is completely private. And you know I will even call Edward, so he can meet us for some drinks."

"Hey Felix!" I yelled when I walked to the front of the bus. "We are going for drinks at the place called Alice's."

"But." he started.

I cut him off. "Don't start. You are dropping us off there. No butts. You are my bus driver, who I hired. You may have an agreement with the devil. But you work for me. And if you want to be still employed, I suggest you do what I say and drive me there. I need an drink. I need to get wasted. And you my friend need rest don't you? You been driving for hours at a time, only stopping every once in an while for breaks. You need some rest, you really don't want to drive back to LA do you? It is an long, long drive. So thank me. You can drop me off at their house later."

He swallowed. He looked like he was going to say something. He rubbed his tired eyes. He really needed the sleep. One or two hours of rest wont hurt. So he nodded. "Okay." he relented.

"Good." I said. "I don't hate you. I am not mad at you, really. So thanks for the favor."

* * *

**Sam's POV: (7 pm)**

"Wow, she's not here yet!" Amanda said. "When you said evening I was thinking something like 5pm." she complained to mom. She was anxious for Leah to get here.

"I know, honey."

"Figures." I said. "She's an superstar, she is probably used to showing up late to everywhere she goes. This of course is no exception."

Amanda rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm sure she will show up soon. The bus should be here by now."

"I really hope she comes soon!" Amanda shrieked again. She must of said that same exact phrase over four hundred times already. It is driving me crazy.

"Can you sit still, and stop bouncing around." I snapped.

"Can you be a bit more excited." she snapped back.

"I am a little excited to have a superstar in the house. But it is not the most exciting thing, since she is not exactly my favorite celebrity."

"Whatever." she says. "Half a million boys would die, to have Leah live in their house."

"Well I'm not like most guys. I am telling you, she is going to disappoint you."

"Jealous much?"

"All right you two." Mom said. "Stop bickering please."

* * *

**Leah's POV: (9 pm)**

"All right one more shot." I said during our own little drinking contest. "Aren't you going to drink, Bella?"

"I don't drink hard liquor." She said. She already had half an glass, compared to rest of the group, she was the one who was the least drunk.

"Goody, goody." I teased her. I am pretty wasted by now.

"WHOO! Go Leah!" Cameron shouted. "Drink! Drink!" he started chanting. He was real drunk, he had a lot to drink already. He just took four shots. I am trying to beat him.

This is like most nights in Hollywood, partying, drinking, having an good friend. And have drunken sex with the boyfriend, and waking next to him the next morning. Right now at this moment I felt so good, so fulfilled. I am forgetting all about my problems now.

I took my fifth shot. Everyone cheered. "Who wants to go out to the dance floor?"

Everyone agreed to do so. We left the VIP booth, that Bella's friend gave us and went to the crowded dance floor.

I didn't even bothered with disguise, after all who cared if they knew Leah Clearwater is in La Push. They are not going to know I am going to live with an family who I don't even know. I am having fun tonight and that is the only thing that matters to me right now.

"Hey, look it is Leah." Someone said pointing at me. I grinned drunk out of my mind.

"Can I get an autograph?" another guy asked me. I nodded.

I stepped towards him. "I could you give you something better than an autograph." I purred. I leaned in close and kissed him slowly and softly and than walked away.

"Hey, can I get an autograph too?" some guy said.

"Hmm, maybe." I said pulled my low cut top even lower showing off my boobs. "If you buy me an drink, than maybe we will talk."

I looked at Cameron. He is just as drunk as me. He is now dancing with some random girl.

"Okay." he said. He rushed to order me an drink.

"Hey, baby." I said putting my arm's around Cameron. I leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"Hey babe." he said when we pulled apart from that heated kiss. God, I am so horny right now. Alcohol always make me horny.

"Let's go get an room." I whispered in his ears.

He leaned in and kissed me aggressively. "Good idea."

* * *

**Sam's POV: 12am**

There was an loud pounding on the door.  
"I think that's her." Dad said. We were all at kitchen sitting, staying up, waiting for her.

"I'll go get it." Amanda said racing to the door.

"Hi." I heard Amanda shrieked. That girl has way too much energy.

"Dude." I heard someone slurred. "I need to crash. I am like totally wasted."

That's when I see her in person. Wow, she looked completely out of it. She was with someone, who is holding her bags, and a guy, who is her boyfriend. He too looked wasted as well. That brunette girl is the only one who didn't looked totally wasted.

"Sorry. We sort of stopped at the bar when we got here. We went out for drinks. We all had something to drink, but Leah and Cameron had too much. Leah is sort of like that. But she if going to be okay tomorrow morning. And if she say something completely mean to you, she don't mean it. She's an mean drunk." The brunette hair girl, kissed her in for forehead. "See yah, Leah."

Cameron was still holding Leah's hands. "Babe, I am so horny right now. We should have our late night special again."

"Hmm sounds, good." Leah moaned.

"Not right now." the brunette said. "Remember, we have to leave." he said dragging Cameron away.

"I don't want you to leave." Leah said slurring her words. "I love you baby." She said holding on to her boyfriend.

"Love you too." he said kissing her deeply. "You are so hot." he slurred. He smacked her ass.

"Come one Romeo." that girl said again. "We have to go."

With that, the girl dragged Cameron away. He was to wasted to fight. Leah waved goodbye.

Amanda, being Amanda, went up to the totally drunk Leah and hugged her.

Leah was taken back. "Ew, you freak, get off me. I don't let strange girls hug me."

Amanda let go of her. I felt bad for my sister.

My parents step forward to introduce themselves. "Hi, I am Leo and this is my wife Miranda, and these are my children, Sam and Amanda."

She looked uninterested. "Uh huh." she said. "I don't care." She started to cover he mouth. "Oh god." she said. She started running towards the hallway. She find the bathroom at the end of the hallway and barfed.

She came out a minute later. "I feel so much better now. And whoever use's the green cup, thanks, I used it to rinse my mouth."

I turned green. That's my cup!

Amanda smirked.

I glared at her.

My mom reached out to touch Leah's shoulder. "I'm glad you are feeling better, honey. I will show you the room you will be staying in. You would stay in our guest room."

She walked Leah up the stairs. When she saw her guest room. "This is my room? Wow, I am not used to room like this. I usually sleep in really nice rooms. Even my tour bus sleeping quarters is much fancier than this."

I hate this girl. I know she is drunk and all, but does she really need to be an bitch. Is she an bitch all the time? I wondered.

"Whatever." she said. "I am about to crash anyways."

* * *

Review PLease!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. If you were my girlfriend

**

* * *

**

Leah's POV: (11 am)

I reached for my boyfriend as I always do through out the tour. But I came up empty. My hand kept searching and searching. But I keep coming up empty. Where is he? I opened my eyes. He wasn't there. I frowned. Than I notice I am in an unfamiliar room. Than I realize I arrived. I am at La Push. Everyone is gone. I don't remember a thing. All I remember is going to the bar for drinks, and had a lot to drink, and everything else that happened after was a blur to me.

I got the worst hangover of my life. I hope they have Advil or something. I feel like I am about to die.

Than there was an knock on the door. "Come in." I said groggily.

Some girl, poke her head in. "Hi," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Who are you again?" I asked the strange girl.

"I'm Amanda." she said.

"Good to meet you." I said. "I have an huge hangover. You got any Advil?"

"Yeah, we do. I'll go get some." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Do you know how I got here? I don't remember an thing. I was really out of it."

"I'll tell you later, okay. I'll get you the Advil. And breakfast is ready downstairs, if your hungry. We got pancakes, bacons, eggs and toast."

***********

(Twenty minutes later.)

"Will you please stop picking on your food." the boy name Sam said annoyed. I was eating in really small bites. I used my fork to break my food in very small tiny pieces, eating it very slowly. I really don't know why, but when I am near him I feel like he hates me. What the heck did I do to him?

"Sorry." I said. "I'm sort of used to eating like this. Plus, I don't have much of an appetite."

"Are you like trying to loose weight or something? Trust me, you don't need it. Your already skinny. I don't know why you, Hollywood stars are always trying to loose weight when you don't need too." he said with disgust apparent in his voice.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. "Ever since I came down here for breakfast you been looking down on me. What did I ever did to you?"

"What did you do?" he said. "You are so unbelievable. You came her drunk as hell last night. You were rude. You used my cup to rinse your vomit."

I felt bad now, just a little. "I'm sorry okay."

Miranda, the mom walked into the kitchen. "I'm sure, Leah that you know about the makeover we have to do. So have you decided on a name you are going to by at school?"

"School?" I asked. I have to go to school now? Tell me she is kidding.

"Um, yea, you are going to school tomorrow. Your mom enrolled you. I thought you know."

"No, I didn't know." I said clenching my fists.

"So after you eat, we can go do the makeover." she said.

"I'm finished." I said. I completely lost my appetite. "Let's get the makeover over with. When I am done, I am going to a friends at Forks."

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"She was so rude last night." I told Embry. Of course I didn't tell him that it was Leah, who was the real houseguest. I didn't even told him her name. I just called her the 'guest'. Since, I don't know the name she is going by, that is the safest choice. I told him it was my parent's friend's daughter that is going to come stay with us.

"Is she pretty?" he asked. Typical Embry, that boy is totally girl crazy. Well so am I. But, out of control hormonal crazy like him? No.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question." He said.

"She's beautiful." I admitted. "It is going to be an long few months with her. She's real bitchy. She is rude. You should of seen how she ate this morning."

"I bet she is not that bad." he said. "Besides, you said it yourself, she is attractive, I would die, to live with an pretty girl for an few months. Its like an fantasy come true."

I rolled my eyes at him. And all the guys are around him to comment on it, all sharing the same opinion.

* * *

Leah's POV:

I gasped when looked in the mirror. I looked so different! I was no longer Leah Clearwater. My long dark hair with red highlights are gone. My hair is layered and colored light Carmel brown, with some yellow highlights. Surprisingly, I look really good. The hair really brings out my face. This girl knows how to style, like my stylist/ makeup artist Alice Garcia. (A/N I know I used two Alice's in the story. The makeup artist and Bella's' friend who owes the bar are not the same Alice.) Amanda took out my color contacts and left me with my natural eye color, which is dark brown, they were the same colored as my dad's. Every time I look into these eyes, I see my fathers which made me miss him. How much I wished he was alive right now.

"I look really different." I said finally. "It's amazing how the simplest things can alter my look. I really like it. I look really great." I complimented Amanda with a huge simile on my face.

"Thanks." Amanda said. "So have you decided on an name to use?"

"No." I said. I racked my brain to think of one.

"Hailey." I finally said.

"I like it." Amanda said. "You know you do look like an Hailey. The name fit's the image."

I chuckled. "How does, a name really match you?" I asked.

She just shrugged. "I don't know, it just does."

"I cant get over it, how different I look." I said still looking at the mirror. "I get to keep my clothes right? I mean I can still wear my own clothes right?"

"Yeah." she said. "But remember, you cant use your credit cards to purchase new clothes."

"Oh right, since it is in my own name." I said frowning.

"Hey, you still want me to drive you over to Forks." Amanda asked.

"Yeah." I said cheering up a little. "Thanks again Amanda."

****** ( 20 minutes later)

I ringed his doorbell. He opened the door. "Um, hi who are you?" he asked. I giggled.

"Edward it's me, Leah." I said. "Do I really look that different?"

"Leah?" he asked astonished. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." I said. "I had an makeover remember?"

"Yeah, I know." he said in amazement. "But, wow, you look so different. You don't really look like Leah anymore. I love your hair. Wow, your eyes are not green anymore. It's in your natural eye color again. I like it better this way. It's good to see your natural eye color."

"Yeah. But I am still Leah on the inside. And no one is going to change that."

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"The girl who I live with. Her name is Amanda." I said. "I really cant believe that I am actually here. This is like an reality TV show from MTV."

"So, how did things go last night." he asked as we sat on the couch. "You want a soda?"

"You got diet?" I asked him. "Or bottle water?"

He got up and walked to the fridge. "Sorry." he said. "No diet soda's but we got water."

"I'll take that." I told him.

"So tell me how did it go?"

"I was drunk out of my mind. I had no idea what is going on. Apparently, I was an jerk. Because this boy Sam, my age, told me I was an jackass."

"He said that?" Edward said shocked.

"Not exactly. But he looks at me like he hates me. He told me I was rude. He told me I sort of used his cup to rinse the vomit from my mouth. You should seen he how he looks at me. He completely hate me."

"Poor, guy." Edward said.

"Hey, don't sympathize with him. I was drunk okay. I vomit, and I needed to rinse it off. I didn't know I was doing and besides I apologized."

"Still poor guy." Edward said teasing me. "Trust me, I am sure he doesn't hate you."

"Let's not talk about my living situation. It's bumming me out. I came here to relax and have some fun." I said. "Let's do something together. What can we do around here?"

"Leah, this isn't Hollywood. This is an small town. There's not much we can do here. And shopping and clubbing is not that big here. But we can go hiking if you want." he said.

"Yuck." I said making a face. "I forgot what an nature freak you are."

"Come on." Edward said. "It's that or laying around the couch watching TV. So what do you prefer we do. Besides, Leah, it's nice out."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I guess, we could go, I really do need an workout. By the way, is there an Pilates studio or Yoga around here?" I asked him.

"Nope." he said. "How much do you pay to take classes and work out at the studios?"

"A lot." I said. It's very expensive, since it's by Beverly hills."

"Trust me, hiking is better than the weird exercises you do. Plus it's more budget friendly."

"Dude, you already have me convinced." I said. "Gee, I forgot how annoying you can be." I said hitting him in the arm playfully.

"I'll go get the snacks." he said. "What do you want to bring?"

* * *

**Sam's POV: (5pm)**

"Hey, where's Leah?" I asked my sister, when I got home form hanging out with the guys.

"She's with an friend over at Forks." She said as she set the table for dinner.

"Who's the friend?" I asked. I am pretty surprised when she announced earlier that day that she has an friend in Forks. I honestly think that she wouldn't know anyone outside of Hollywood.

"I am not sure who, since I didn't really take an really good at him. But it's an guy." She said.

"Oh." I said. For some unexplainable reason that really bothered me.

"Hey, I'm back." Leah announced closing the front door.

She steps in to the kitchen I got my breath knocked out of me. She looked amazing. She looked so different. He hair bought out her face. Her eyes were no longer green, it is now deep chocolate brown eyes. Personally I think her natural eyes look way better than her contact lenses ones. She looked a little sweaty and tired. But somehow she manage to look beautiful as always like she does on celebrity magazines. But there was something about her right now, that make her look even more beautiful than all the photos of her on the magazines.

"Hi, Leah." my mother said coming out of the kitchen and put the roast beef on the table.

"Hi, Ms. Uley." she said smiling brightly. She has an beautiful smile.

I suddenly know why she look different. Not only because she had an makeover, but because she is happy. True happiness. Her happiness is like sunshine radiating across the room, brightening it.

"You need help?" she asked my mother.

"Sure, would you help me bring the pork chops out?"

Leah winced at the word. I didn't understand why she looked pained when my mother said that word. "Sure." she said her smile faltering a little. I wonder what cause her happiness to dim. And why do I care?

After we said grace, we dug in. Well we all dug in except for Leah. She only took small spoonful of stuff to her plate. She had an far away expression on her face.

"Leah are you still on that ridiculous diet?" I asked exasperated. I don't get why girls diet all the time. Especially this girl. This girl is beautiful. She is smoking hot. People magazine voted her for one of the hottest stars this year.

"I'm not really on an diet. I'm just not hungry. I ate over there." she said.

"Did you really?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said.

"What did you eat?" I demanded. I mean come on, this girl collapsed on stage due to malnutrition. Basically the whole reason why she got sent over here. She should change her habits. What does that stupid boyfriend says about her eating habits anyway? I would bet you anything that boy could care less as long as his girlfriend is hot. Cameron is an egotistic bastard.

"What is up with the interrogation?" she asked.

"Well, I want to know, what you ate over there. Because you are so ridiculous to be on an diet when you are not fat. You are perfect, you should see that."

"I had an sandwich." she said. "And ate some cookies and had water."

"That's it?" I said. "And you are full? I don't think you are. I think you are starving. What does Cameron say about your eating habits." I really want to know. I bet you anything I am right.

Leah look stunned by the whole entire thing. She opened her mouth, but no sounds came out.

Finally, she was able to speak. "He doesn't really pay attention. He only does so when I eat little too much. I do eat, Sam, just not a lot. I cant eat a lot. You don't understand, because you are not famous. But when you are living your life in the public, every little thing matter. How much I weigh, what I wear, who I am seen with. All those things matter a lot to the public. I wear an unfashionable dress to the red carpet I get attacked. I gain five pounds and they attack me. If god forbid I have an pimple on my face, I get talked about. I have to be perfect. Or at least appear perfect. My line of work is all about image. That's what life for me is all about. Image is everything in my job. And Cameron understands that. Which is why he sometimes stop me from eating too much. He cares for me Sam. And I care for him by helping him sometimes with what to wear on award nights so he looks his absolute best. I couldn't ask for an better boyfriend."

"I think you are delusional to think he cares for you." I said. "He doesn't care for you, Leah. He should have been so scared out of his mind when you collapsed. He should make you change your lifestyle, so the chance you collapsing from malnutrition wont ever happen again. He doesn't give an crap. He is not the kind of guy you should be with. You deserve better. You deserve an guy who cares for you."

"He does care for me!" she exclaimed defending her boyfriend. "He cares for me, the reason why I love him is because he is not overbearing, and overprotective. He lets me be me. He was with me in the hospital when I woke up. He was there for me through a lot of things. We are good together."

"You sure he cares? I don't think so. He let's you drink, and get high at clubs, he don't care if you skip meals, or forget to eat. He doesn't care if you don't sleep. He only wants one thing, Leah. He just like you for sex and the fame. You are one of the hottest people right now. Of course he wants to date you. It helps his status."

"Okay, you are so wrong Sam!" she screamed. "You don't know the first thing about us. Cameron was famous long before me. He been discovered since he was seven. He been doing a lot of TV shows, that he is well known for. He not so long ago landed an leading role on True confessions which is an hit TV show. He already establish himself in Hollywood. He don't need me to increase his status. He loves me. He cares for me."

"Maybe he does in an way. But if he cared about you, or loved you like he say he does. Than, he wouldn't let you come into harm's way. He wouldn't let you not eat and starve yourself. If you were my girlfriend, I would make sure that you eat every meal, I would make sure, you don't get so drunk in clubs, I would make sure that no males at the club take advantage of you. I would make sure, that no body will hurt you. I would protect you with my life. I would make sure that every moment that you wake up, that I will tell you that you are beautiful and that you are my lee-lee always and forever and that you are perfect the way you are. And that I love you the way you are. I would make sure, that for the rest of my life, I would tell you that I love and cherish every moment together. I would tell you, I want you to be healthy, because I want you for an lifetime. That's the way love is. That's how you treat the person you love. I don't think he loves you like that. Saying he loves you and actually loving you are two different thing."

Leah looked stunned by what I just said. I was stunned as well. I cant believe I said all of that. Maybe I do care for her. I must of, otherwise I wouldn't of said all those things to her. I care for her. I hate to see her destroy herself.

"I got to go." she said her voice straining.

"I'm sorry." I said.


	11. illegal activities

Sorry guys for the super long upate. I promise I will get better at updating this story. But here it is, enjoy and review please.

**Leah's POV:**

What just happened? I asked myself when I went up to the guest room and locked the door.

Why the hell was I feeling sparks back there? Why the hell was my heart pounding when he was saying those things to me, like I wish it was somehow true? Why was there an moment when he said those things that I wished I was his girlfriend? I am really tripping. I am already someone else's girlfriend. I am taken for gods sake.

Just than my phone vibrated, I took it out of my baby phat jean pockets. "Hello?" I answered. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hey, chica." She greeted me. It was my best friend, Marissa Gonzales. She is an model/ part time actress.

"Hey, Marissa." I said happy to hear her voice. Hearing her voice made me miss Hollywood. I missed my life. I missed home. I missed my best friend. I missed everything. "Did you got an new phone?"

"Yeah, I did. I got it yesterday. That's my new number. Call me okay? We need to stay connected. I really miss you Leah. It's not the same without you." She said. "I cant believe you have to go to some place because you collapsed. I mean it's not like you are the first person in Hollywood to do so. I mean look at Jean Hartman two years ago. She didn't get relocated. Your mom is a be-atch, with an capital B. You are like missing out on all the fun. I am about to go to Ashton Kutcher's party. If you were here, we would be getting ready together. So now, I have to hit the club with Tanya. And she is not exactly my biggest fan. We are like frienemies."

"Why do you always get into some bitch fight with her? You always get into some sort of drama with her. Do me an favor, don't pick up an fight with her for once."

"No promises." She said. "Especially when we will be drinking. Alcohol and me do not mix. You know how it is. You know us. Pretty soon one of us is going to call each other something. Or do something to each other, and we will be on the floor scratching each others eye out."

"Well, Bella and the gang will be back home by tomorrow. You can go with her. I guarantee she wont be an problem. So I guarantee there will be no cat fights."

"Yeah." Marissa said slowly. "I guarantee that isn't the only thing that isn't happening. I mean come on, have you looked at her? She is plain. She is so motherly. It will be like going to the party with my grandma. She is boring. She is too nice. I mean honestly she needs to get laid. And she has an boyfriend. I don't believe that for one second. Who would be with her? She is so awkward. She looks good when she performs of course, afterwards she looks like an wreck when she's not on stage. I cant be seen with her. She's not good for my image. I mean how can you stand her? If I hangout with her, I guarantee I wont get laid.

I cant believe she had the guts to say all these things about Bella. I never heard Marissa talk about Bella like this. All those things she said about her really hurts. Bella is like an sister to me. I don't want people talking to her like that.

"Marissa." I said in the tone of voice that is letting her know she is going to far. She is way out of line. I know she is an goody-goody. She has good morals. It was the one thing I admire most about her. I knew Marissa doesn't necessary like to spend time with her, since Marissa always make an excuse not to spend time with me when Bella is around. But I don't want to hear her say that about Bella.

She didn't stop however. Either she didn't take note of my warning or she didn't care and wanted to get it off her chest. "She is so boring. She is so uptight. Little miss goody-goody barely drinks at clubs and parties. She takes care of everyone. She is like an mother. I mean the kind of mother that smothers the child. Man if I were her daughter I would move out since I was an baby. She is suffocating. I mean come on, she is eighteen. It's time to get loose and have some fun while you can. She acts so much older than us. I don't know how you can stand her."

"Marissa!" I yelled. "Don't say those things about her! Bella is an goody-goody. That is true. I think everyone that is around her, knows that. You made your point. It's what I like about her. She is classy. She is honest, have good morals. She listens to me. She lets me vent. She is there for me, no matter what. Sure, sometimes that annoy me that she can be such and goody-goody. But, she is an good person. That is who she is. And I don't want to have it any other way. She is like an sister to me. She is family to me. Just like you are. Bella, is fun. She is loads of fun. She is open to things. So, please, Marissa, stop saying bad things about her."

She sighed. "I'm sorry." I know full well she isn't. I let it go though.

"You know you are my best friend. And you know I love ya. I am going to miss you a lot. And you know how I hate it when people talk about you. Just like I hate when you talk about Bella like that."

"Okay, I wont talk smack about her okay." she said so over the conversation already. I sighed. That is how Marissa is like. She is impatient and get bored easily. She is always moving on form one thing to another.

"Okay." I said. "Are you still getting ready?" I said bringing up an new topic. I just want to forget about what was said.

"Yeah." she said. "I have on Victoria secret black lacy panties and matching bra. Totally sexy. And over it I have on this low cut backless red halter dress by Vera Wang and black stilettos."

"Ooh." I said. "Sexy. Keep your panties on." I said joking.

"Ha, ha." she said. "You know by the end of the night it wont be on."

"You slut." I said.

"You whore." she shot back.

"Not as big as you." I said. "I don't sleep with random guys. I end up getting horny and have drunken/ high sex with Cameron. The best kind of sex."

"Well, you kiss guys at the bar. I seen you. Totally trashy."

" First of all, I was drunk and had no clue what I am doing. And I am not as trashy, as you taking of your top and showing your bra off to an crowd of man." We were getting back to normal. All the earlier tension gone now.

"Well, aren't we all just trashy hoes than." she said.

"Don't forget to bring the condoms." I said jokingly.

"Don't I always." she said. "I never forget. I just used up my last pack. I just got an new pack tonight."

"You are such an sex fiend. Didn't you got that last pack like last week?"

"Yeah." she said. "Yesterday, I slept with this hot male model before the shoot. We were doing it in the empty dressing room. God he felt amazing. He is huge. It was the best mind blowing oral sex I ever had. And after the shoot, we did in the back seat of the car too. Than I realize that was the last one. And he wanted to meet up and do the nasty with me later on. But we both don't have condoms, and I don't let any guy have sex with me unless I have an condom for him to put on."

"Damn." I said not surprise. Marissa, is like an sex addict. She slept with guys all the time. "Just be careful you know. You don't want to end up preggers. It will ruin your career, and you know the tabloids will ago crazy and stalk you."

"I know." She said. "I am always careful. I am on the pill too. Not a risk of getting pregnant."

"Hey, thanks for the stash of weed you gave me." Marissa gave me an stash of weed when I last saw her. I rarely smoke. In fact I rarely do drugs. I am more of an drinker.

"No problem." she said. "You will need it to get through the hell hole, your mother put you in."

"Guess, what happen today?" I asked.

"Look, I love to talk to you. But I got to go." She said.

"Okay." I said disappointed that I didn't get to tell her what happened today. It usually happens a lot with Marissa. We would talk about other stuff like boys, sex, gossip, drugs, and parties, but when it comes down to telling her something important we don't got the time.

"I'll call you okay." she said. I know full well she wouldn't. At least not till she remembers. She usually doesn't.

"Okay, you better. And tell me all the details. And say hi to Ashton for me."

"Kay." she giggled. "You were invited, Leah too bad you couldn't get to go."

"I'm go smoke the weed. I need to get high. I need to forget about being here. I need to numb out."

"So what exactly did happened?" She asked. Now she has the time for me. She usually does if someone/ something has the possibility involving drama and scandal. Otherwise everything else can wait. They are deemed not as important.

"So, basically I woke up with an hangover. I woke up and Cam's not there. Finds out by this, one boy that I been rude to the whole family. I was drunk like fuck when I got there, so no surprise there if I done something stupid. But I felt a little bad though. The family is really nice. Well almost everyone except for this one guy name Sam."

"Okay, we need to talk later." Marissa said. "I have to go. The limo is waiting for me."

"Bye, Marissa." I said.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I coughed when I walked past the bathroom. The odor smells familiar. I sniffed it again. Oh my god. Someone is smoking weed in the bathroom. And I am pretty sure I know who the culprit is.

I knocked on the door. I heard clattering behind the door. "Hold on." she said.

I heard the toilet flush and sound of something being sprayed. The door finally opened. And Leah stood there. Leah looked a little shock to see me. But she recovered soon. "Here, its all yours." she said and tried to leave.

I blocked the exit. She was not leaving until I get an explanation. "What on earth are you thinking? Getting high in our bathroom?"

She didn't say anything.

"Come on! Say something."

"It's none of your business." She said trying to leave again.

"It is so my business. This is my family's house. You don't have the right to smoke in here. You cant do drugs in the house."

"Will you get out of my face?" Leah snapped. "I need to get high. I don't do it too often, but when I do it is for an good reason. I need to numb out. Nothing in my life is going my way. I am here, instead of at Ashton's party with my best friend. I don't get to see my boyfriend. I don't get to finish my tour. If you were in my shoes, you would feel the need to get high too." She said pushing past me. I let her this time.

* * *

Review!!!! U are going to get an Sam and Leah chapter next!!!!!!


	12. Fire works

**Leah's POV:**

"Leah." someone said behind me interrupting my thoughts. I turned around and look at the shadow that is standing before me. It took me an few seconds for me to make out the figure in the darkness. It was Sam to my surprise.

"Hey." I said my voice breaking a little. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned, when he saw me wiping my eyes. He sound like he really cared. Like he genuinely wants to know what is bothering me.

"Nothing." I said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." he said softly looking at me earnestly.

I took a deep breath. I decided I could tell him. Something in me tells me I can trust him.

" I am jealous." I admitted to him. "Of you and your family."

That surprised him. "Really? Why?"

"Because you have an real family. A mom, a dad, a sister. I don't have that. I don't have an real family only an extended one. And I am thankful for that. But I want an real one. I have everything I could ever want except for an actual family."

"Wow." he said. "I never would of thought that Leah Clearwater would be jealous of me. I always figured you are the girl that has it all."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Sam. What you see is not what you get." I said.

"I'm beginning to see that." he mused.

"Sometimes I just wish I just have an better relationship with my mom. I hate arguing and fighting with her. I mean it is not just like regular mother daughter fights. But something really serious. We fight so much, we don't ever see each other eye to eye anymore. It gets to the pint where I don't trust her anymore. We don't have any trust with each other anymore. She is the person I should trust the most in this world. What makes this sad is the fact that we used to be close. We used to have fun together. We used to talk. Like really talk without arguing so much. When I got discovered, she started turning into this person that I don't know. She turned into an monster. She started treating me differently. She looked at me different. And it wasn't good different. She didn't want me to be famous. And I never understood that. I don't understand why. She never gave me an explanation. She was just all of an sudden turn into an mom I don't know. I miss her. I miss my old mom. I miss who she used to be. My dad died when I was really young. And when my mom started being an whole new different person it felt like my mom died too. And my brother got tired of the drama and left for boarding school. I have no family. I have no one. I am loved and adored by fans. Half of Hollywood wants to be my friend and I get invited to so many events and parties. Despite the fact that I have so many people surrounding me, I was alone. I never felt so alone. I never felt so lost. The only time I ever felt together was when I am with my extended family and friends. They know me, the real me. With them I didn't need to pretend. I didn't need to be all fake, and put on a show. I am just me."

Sam sat there letting me talk, listening to me. He really listened, not pretending like some guys I know. I can tell from his face. He never interrupted like Cameron would sometimes do when I tried talking about something really important. Without thinking, I put my head on his shoulder. There was something about being with him that made me feel comfortable. That made me feel comfortable to be me. I feel like I don't have pretend around him. Like I don't have to put up an wall that separates my real and true emotions and my false ones.

He didn't move away. He drew me closer to him and put his arms around me. My skin felt this tingling sensation. Which really shocked me. I felt safe being snuggled up in his arms. I felt like I can stay here forever.

I found my courage to speak again. "People see me as the person who knows what she wants. I seem like the person who has it all. The truth is I am just as confused. I put on an front. I pretend to be confident. I pretend that I know what I want. I pretend to be this go getter. But on the inside. I am confused. I don't know who I am. I am insecure. In fact I am so insecure. I dated this one guy before Cameron, and he makes comment about my weight all the time. He makes me feel fat and ugly. He used to call me pork chops. He used to call me pig, he used to make oink, oink noises. He would sometimes randomly just pick on my stomach and say stuff like 'Leah, babe you seem to be packing on some weight.' and than he would to point to some blonde bimbo and say 'Why can you be like her.' Because of him, I cant ever eat normally. Because of him, I am paranoid of gaining weight."

He didn't say anything. I looked at his face closely. All I saw is anger.

"It's not just him. It's everybody. People have these standards. I have this pressure to be perfect. I cant have an pimple, I cant eat too much, I cant gain too much weight. I cant do this or that, or the press would follow me around if I do something wrong. It's everyone who puts so much pressure on me."

He held me tighter. His scent engulfed me. I inhaled his scent. It was heavenly. It was an mixture of honey and vanilla from his shampoo and trace of the leftover cologne. I sighed. Not so quietly, since he looked at me.

He smells so different than Cameron. Cam usually puts way to much cologne on. Plus it's the kind I don't really like and I tell him not to put it on when he is around me. He usually smells of pot and cigarettes, which I grew accustomed too. But Sam's smell relaxes me.

He wrapped his arms around me even tighter, pulling him even closer to me. My eyes meet his. He held my gaze. Than all of an sudden everything just got heated. Everything just started exploding like firecrackers. It was just like fire works on the fourth of July in his kitchen. Everything just exploded. Being in this close distance with him just bought our emotions and feelings that are deep and hidden from our conscious thoughts to the surface.

" That ex-boyfriends of yours is an idiot if he cant see how beautiful you are." he whispered in my ears. His hot breath made me shiver. "He must be blind if he cant see it. Any man must be blind if he cant see how great you look, or how beautiful you are."

I blushed. It takes a lot to make me blush. Usually when guys say cheesy things like this to me when they hit on me at the clubs and what not it makes me cringe and roll my eyes and tell the creep to get lost. But the way he said it, the way he looked at me, it made me feel something, that I have never felt. But I have no idea what it is.

I swallowed. I couldn't talk. For the first time in my life, I am speechless. I have been robbed the ability to speak. The first time and guy that has this much effect on me. Even Cameron doesn't have this effect on me. Which has me even more confused. This is all really new to me. I am always the one with an comeback for everything. What do I say?

"I never knew this side of you. Leah Clearwater, you really surprise me." he said still looking at me in this intense way of his.

I nodded again. Say something. I told myself.

I looked closely at him. He is even better looking up close. I wondered if he has an girlfriend. He must have one. Without thinking about what I am doing. I bought my hand up to his hair and I went my hand through it.

Suddenly his breathing is like not even. Being close to him, I can feel his heartbeat through my thin T shirt.

Suddenly, his hands caught mines. My heart stopped. When his hands touched mines, I felt a jolt of electricity going through my hands. His hands are huge and warm. It felt good to have his arms on mines.

I hold my breath anticipating what would happen next. With one hand still holding one of my hands. He cupped my face softly with his free hand. He softly stroked my face. He trailed his fingers down to my lips. His fingers softly tracing my lips, his fingers lingering there.

My heartbeat took off like an race car.

His took his only hand off my hand and grabbed my wrists. He leaned forward towards my face. His softly kissed me at first. Than he hungrily started kissing me.

I groaned. His kisses are fucking fantastic. He is such an good kisser. My aggressive self took over and I pushed Sam towards the wall and started kissing him deeply. This is the one night I never want to end. The way Sam kisses me, it made me forget all the boys that ever kissed me.

Sam groaned. "Lee-Lee, you are such an good kisser. You are so good." he said in between kisses.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Lee-Lee." he said. "It suits you."

"Really? Wow that is a new one. I like it." I said. Than I was distracted once again when his lips crashed into my mouth again.

His hands started tracing my stomach, making me feel these strange sensation. My breath stopped short once again. He took advantage of my weakness, and carried me over to the kitchen counter. He laid me there.

He lifted my shirt a little. His hands stroke the little skin that was exposed. He lifted the shirt up even further, until my whole entire stomach is exposed. He started stroking it with expert fingers. He put his mouth down onto my stomach and started kissing it.

I moaned from pleasure. Even the simplest touch from him radiates pleasure through me. "Don't stop." I moaned.

He wound his hands to my breasts. My nipples hardened, when he stroked them. I reached my hands to touch him. I bought him closer to me. I put my hands to his shirt. I tried to take it off. When it was off. His chest was exposed to me. He was perfect. I ran my hands on his chest.

Than my hands moved towards to his jeans. I started to unbuckled his belt. Soon he was left only in his boxers.

He took over again. His reached for me again. He completely took of my shirt. His hands started messaging my breasts warming them up.

"Fuck, Sam!" I moaned. "Don't stop!"

Than out of no where the lights in the kitchen turned on.

I whipped around.

There stood Sam's family. His mom and dad and sister. I am so embarrassed. Oh my god.

* * *

**Review Please. Please press the button at the bottom and drop an review :) **


	13. Chemistry project

**Sam's POV: (Next day Monday morning before school)**

"Lee." I said as I got down the stairs and saw her sitting there eating her breakfast. She looked stunning in that red mini dress and black flats. She had her hair up in an bun. I thought back to the events of last night. Fuck, since that make out session last night I cant stop thinking about her.

"Leah, I am sorry about last night." I said not able to meet her eyes. I look at everywhere but her . "It was an mistake. It shouldn't of happened. I am sorry Lee." I lied.

"It's not Lee. Or lee-lee or any other cute nicknames you might have for me. It's Leah. And don't even call me that. My name is Hailey now. At least that is the name I will be using at school. I am nothing but Hailey to you. I am Leah to everyone else, like say your mom, dad and your sister. And don't flatter yourself thinking that I enjoyed last night. Don't get it over your head Sam. I was high last night. I wasn't thinking straight."

She was back to being the bitch again. The sweet soft, vulnerable Leah from last night disappeared just like that. The girl I had an glimpse of last night, the real Leah Clearwater, the girl I am beginning to fall in love with. Not the fake celebrity Leah Clearwater.

In the car, she looked out side the window the whole ride to school. I sighed as I parked the car.

"I'm sorry, Leah." I said again. "I shouldn't of kissed you. I made an mistake."

"Whatever." she said.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"Hey, Sam what's up." Some guy shouted giving Sam an high five, when we got out of the car. I reached to smooth out the wrinkles on my dress to make it look perfect.

"Hey, Embry." he said giving the guy an pound. "Nothing much happening with me. Nothing more than usual. You?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't get Claire at all." he moaned. "She is giving me mix signals. One moment she acts likes she might actually like me and than next she is all cold. She goes hot and cold on me all the time. I just wish I know what she wants."

"That sucks man. I know how much you want to be with her. Just keep holding on. She will come to her senses." Sam said. "I cant tell you how good it is to be single again. I am glad I got rid of Emily. She was weighing me down."

"Yeah." he said. "I really want to be with Claire. I really like her. I just wish I know how she feels about me."

"You should tell her how you feel. Like straight up tell her what you want. Tell her you want an relationship with her, not games. Tell her you don't want to play games with her. Listen to what she has to say." I said giving him my two cents.

Than for the first time, Embry seem to notice me.

"Hi." he said to me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hailey Summers. Sam's mom and my mom are best friends. And she just had me come live with his family for an while."

"My name is Embry." he said. "You know, you do look familiar."

"Really?" I asked not sure if I should be concerned or flattered. "Who do I look like?" I asked with an big smile on my face.

He never gotten an chance to answer me, he was interrupted by another guy.

"Yo! Embry!" the dark tall muscular guy wearing an football jersey shouted.

"Hey, Emmet." he greeted him. "What's up man?"

"I lost my homework." he said panting. "I left the house searching all over for it. And I need to copy yours before second period. Did you do the assignment?"

"Yeah." he said. "Hold on let me get it out." He went through his book bag for his binder. On the cover I saw the poster of me. I was flattered.

"You like Leah Clearwater?" I asked.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah I do. I love her music. She is amazing."

Embry handed the homework to Emmet. "Hey give it to me after third all right?"

"I know, I know." he said. "Thanks man. You're a life saver." Than he seemed to notice me. "Hey." he said to me before walking off.

Maybe people in this town are not so bad after all.

"So, Hailey." Embry went. "Are you an Leah fan?"

How do I answer that? " I guess you can say that."

"It is so sad that she having an break now. I was planning to go to the Seattle concert."

"You know, if you like I can hook you up with good seats to see Leah sometime, when she's back from the break. Maybe you can even get to meet her back stage. I bet she would love to meet you." I said.

He lit up like an Christmas tree. "Really?"

"Really." I said smiling.

"How would you manage that?"

"Let's say I get connections."

"Come on, man." he Sam said. "Let's go. Or we will be late to class. And Hailey, you need to go to the front office and get your schedule." he said sweetly.

**** First period Chemistry class.*****

"Hi, I am sorry I am late." I said when I walked in to the class room. I walked up to my chemistry teacher, MS. Wistos. " I am Hailey Summers I am new here."

"That's okay, Ms. Summers. Now go grab the seat by Mr. Uley. Sam please raise your hand so she knows who you are."

I rolled my eyes. I sighed as I took my seat next to him.

"Okay, class this first assignment has nothing to do with Chemistry. This is your senior year. The last year of high school. For most of you in here, you have known your class mates since you were little. You grew up with them, you seen them in diapers, you used to play in the sand box with them. But how well do you really know your classmates? For some, there can be someone that always sit in next to you in your math class, or English all these years and you never even spoken to them. I want you to get to know your class mates in an deeper level. Even for those who thinks they know everything about them, you don't. I want each one of you to learn something new about your class mates."

"Ms Wistos." one girl said from the back of the room. "What do you want us to learn? I know everything about my best friend. We known each others since we are like babies."

"Emily, the point of this assignment is to learn something new. You cant know everything about her." Ms. Wistos replied. "Your grade in this first project of this semester is what you have learned about the person who is sitting next to you in an five minutes speech at the end of the project."

I looked at Sam. "I guess we are stuck together on this project."

"Do you even know how to do an project."

"Course I do." I snapped. "I may not of gone to school for nearly two years. But I still remember how to do school projects."

* * *

**What do you think? Review Please. **


	14. lunch time drama

**Leah's POV:**

*** At lunch

"Hailey!" Someone shouted as I put my school books into my locker. It felt so good to get rid of those heavy books. Those books are killing me. Man, I had forgotten how heavy textbooks can be. I whipped around to see Embry, the guy I met earlier in the school parking lot, is coming towards me.

"Embry." I said when he reached me. I was happy to see him again. It was good to see an familiar face again. "Hi. How was class?" I asked trying to start an conversation with him. It is time for lunch. And I need a friend. I really don't want to eat alone. Sure, I met some people. They fell under two types. I liked them, or I hated them. But mostly the ones I bonded with had a different lunch period than me. The ones I hate, had the same lunch as I do. They all invited me, and which I had declined as politely as possible.

"Class was okay. Some were pretty interesting, some were boring, you know the usual. But the chemistry project should be fun. I am partners with Claire. That should be interesting."

I nodded. "Yeah, it should. I think you an Claire would make an pretty cute couple, even though I have never met her. I think you two should just be honest with your feelings towards each other. And than start from there. I think it would work out great, as long as you are honest with each other."

Embry gave me an toothy grin. "Really? You really think so? Thanks" he said his smile genuine.

"Yeah. I do." I said returning his smile. "I hope I get to meet her soon. You deserve to be happy, Embry. Just make sure she doesn't play with your heart anymore. Jut don't play games with each other, be honest. Let her know what you want. Make sure you two are on the same page."

"Yeah. I really like her. We know each other for an long time. We tried to date once a while back. But our relationship was complicated from the start. We were good at times and than it was bad. It was hard for the both of us. She ended it. We decided to see other people. After being on a date with an few girls, I realize that I don't want to see other girls. I only want to date her. I don't want her with other people. I want us to be together. Because that's where we belong."

"You should tell her that." I said. "So you have early lunch?" I asked changing the subject.

" Yea. I do. You want to sit with me and my friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I said. "I would love to." I said smiling.

"Really?" he said surprised. What did he think I would say? Did he think I would say no? Did he think I would be rude to him? What kind of person does he think I am?

"Well, yea." I said mystified. "Did you think I would of said no?"

"I don't know." he said embarrassed turning red. "It just that you seem kind of intimidating. You have this aura surrounding you. You seem so familiar to me. It's like I know you from somewhere, or seen you from somewhere. Whenever I am around you, I cant help but to feel like I should admire you or something. I just feel intimidated. I don't know." he said rambling now.

I laughed at what he just said. If it were possible I just like Embry even more than I did.

"Okay, Embry." I said. "First of all, you are rambling. And don't get me wrong, that is just so adorable to me. You know Embry, I like you. I think you are awesome. You are nice guy, with a lot of great friends. I can see that you are popular. And you are popular for an reason. It's because people like being around you. I can see why. I love to sit with you and your friends. And you don't have to get all flustered, all you have to do is ask. You are really adorable you know? You remind me so much of my brother. You used to remind me of the good times, when things were simple."

"Hey man." someone said giving Embry an pound. Than he looked at me up and down checking me out. "What's up baby?"

"Aaron." Embry said sighing. "You have a girlfriend. Remember her? Her name is Rosalie Hale? You know the captain of the cheerleading team? In case you have forgotten her. Why do you have to keep hitting on girls all the time?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten her. How can you forget and girl like Rose? You cant. But that doesn't mean I cant appreciate girls. There are so many out there. Tall girls, red heads, blondes, dark skinned, dark haired, so on and so forth. Just because I am taken doesn't mean I cant look. Especially if there is an attractive girl standing besides me."

I smiled and tried not to roll my eyes. No big surprise here. I heard it all before. I been hit on a million times, I heard on the lines before. Nothing can really surprise me except for Sam. He surprised the hell out of me when he kissed me last night. He bought those feelings that I never would felt to the surface.

"What's your name beautiful?" he said eyeing my cleavage.

Typical male. No surprise there.

"It's Hailey Summers." I said. "And I have an boyfriend."

"And I have girlfriend. And that's not stopping me." Aaron said his eyes on my boobs.

Hello? My face is up here, not down there. Such an typical male. They are all the same.

All of an sudden I really, really miss Cameron. I wish I can see him. I tried calling him, multiple times but he wouldn't answer the phone.

Embry sighed again. "Aaron, stop it. Hailey is new here, cant you give this poor girl some space to breath." he said pulling Aaron back. To me he said. "I'm sorry about Aaron. He is always like this when he is around really pretty girls. He turns into an idiot. He is usually pretty cool. You will get use to him. Pay him no attention."

Like it was that easy with the guy trying to wrap his hands around my shoulders.

Embry grabbed Aaron away again. "Come on man. Let's go."

"What man?" he protested. "I was just getting started."

"Come on let's go to the cafeteria. Come on, Hailey." Embry said again not letting go of him.

"Your eating with us?" Aaron asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yea." I said. "I am eating with you guys. Don't make me regret it." I muttered the last part.

******

"Wow." Aaron said as he stared at my chest as I talked to Embry and his friends.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying, since he is so focused on my chest.

"Aaron!" the blonde hair girl who looks like an super modeled snapped. Her name is Rosalie. She's the girlfriend that Embry talked about. "Hello? I am right here? Why do you keep looking at her? Aren't you going to pay attention to me?" she said completely annoyed.

For the past twenty minutes all Aaron have been doing is to stare at me, checking me out. It felt a little weird, since he was doing it in front of his girlfriend. She was pissed off. Not that I would blame her. If Cameron did the very same thing I would be beyond pissed off.

"Aaron!" she screamed. "Will you stop looking at Hailey like an idiot. You are practically drooling!"

That startled Aaron. He looked away from me for the first time. He looked at the ticked off Rose. "I'm sorry babe." he said lamely not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry? You do this every time! When will you ever stop hitting on girls!" she said exasperated. "It happens every time. You are always flirting and hitting on girls. When can you just pay attention to me? Why cant you just be focused on me?"

Everyone in table went silent.

Everyone is waiting to see what Aaron would do or say next.

"I was just looking. It's not like I was doing anything. I am not cheating on you or anything like that. I am being faithful. I never cheated on you. I swear." he said.

Yeah right. Not the way you were looking at me. Not the way you probably are looking at other girls as well. I don't believe that for an second.

"That is beside the point Aaron." Rose said. "Are you bored with me?"

Aaron didn't answer right away. "No." he finally said after an pause.

I knew right than that was an lie. I could see it in his eyes.

"Than why than? Why do you always hit on girls? Why do you flirt with them? Are you sure you are not bored with me?"

"No." he said his eyes not meeting Rose's. His eyes started wondering on my body again.

"Will you stop looking at her like that?" Sam yelled at him suddenly.

I had it. I am tired of the drama. All of an sudden I understood how Seth might of felt. "I am going to go." I said getting up from the cafeteria. "And Aaron, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met. You are an true definition of an asshole. Bigger one than my so called mother. And Rosalie I don't know what you see in him. He is not worth your time or energy." I said before I stalked off.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Jackass doesn't even begin to describe my best friend's friend. Aaron Manning is many things. He deserves to be called every name. I really don't see how Embry stands him.

I seen how he treats girl. I see how he treats his own girl.

I wanted to punch Aaron when I saw Leah's face when she left the table. The whole tabled glared at him.

"Man, I cant believe you drove her away." Someone at the end of the table muttered.

"She seem cool." some one else piped in. "I cant believe you are acting like an idiot once again."

"Yeah, man what were you thinking?" Embry asked. "You were such an jerk."

Jerk? That is mild way of putting it. There is not an strong enough adjective in the English language to describe Aaron Manning. Asshole and Jerk, are not big enough.

"Aaron." Rose scolded. "You really are an asshole. I am don't want to be with you anymore. I want to break up. I cant do this anymore. I cant handle you checking out other girls. I don't want to see you flirting with other girls. You tell me you never cheated, all it is just harmless flirting. But I don't believe that. I tried telling myself that it is nothing, that you are being truthful, but deep down I know it is bullshit. I don't want this B.S. I am tired of it. I want an out. I am through."

"Rose." he said looking at her now. "Baby." he started again.

"Don't baby me." Rose said angrily. "We aren't working out. I am not happy anymore. At first we were good. We were happy, we were good together. But than everything change when you started checking out other girls. You are bored with me. Just be honest with me here."

"Rose, I am not bored. It's just.." he said trailing a little.

"Just what?" she said. "Just what? Tell me, just what? I don't want to hear excuses. You want something else. You want someone else. You want someone new. You got tired of me. I wish you were just honest with me. Why cant you just be straightforward with me?"

"Rose, can you give me another chance." he begged trying to take her hands.

"No." she said taking her hand away from his grasps. "I have given you chances. I am tired of dealing with your ass. I cant deal with it. I cant give you another chance. I don't want to seat around waiting for you. I cant sit around hoping that you would pay attention to me. Or look at me the way you used to look at me."

Rose stood up on the table and throw her lunch into the trash. "See you around guys." she said to us.

"Rose." Aaron said standing up himself. "I am sorry, I can change. I am sorry, I don't want to break up."

She kept on walking. "When have I heard that before?"

"God, he can be such an asshole sometimes." Embry said.

Sometimes? Try always.

****** later

As soon as I got home, I saw Leah sitting on the kitchen floor crying. I immediately went over to her and put my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." I said caressing her. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not." she weep. "It's not going to be okay anytime soon."

"What happen?" I asked her my forehead wrinkling in concern.

"Cameron, that's what's wrong." she said.

"Cameron? What happened?" I asked soothingly. "Can you tell me?"

* * *

**What do you think? Review please. **


	15. Panic

**Bella's POV:**

"That son of an bitch!" I said when I got the text update on my sidekick from TMZ. I couldn't believe my eyes. "That fucking asshole!"

"I hope you are not talking about me." Jacob said coming into the kitchen to get some drinks. He looked at me curiously. "What are you going on about Bells? This is not like you to cuss like this."

He looked at me a little concern. He was right. It isn't like me to have such an potty mouth.

"Look at this." I said pointing to the image on my sidekick. I put the sidekick in front of his face. "When you look at this, you would see why I am reacting this way."

He took the sidekick from my hand, so that he can take an look for himself, to see first hand to see what had set me off.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes widened in disbelieve.

"I told you." I said. "You see why I went off like that? I could only imagine how Leah will react when she sees this."

He rubbed them, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

The image burned into his mind. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Oh my god. This is going to kill her." Jake said shocked. "I cant believe he would do this to her. Especially at a time like this. This is all bad. I cant believe she would do this to Leah. I cant believe him. I would expect this of Marissa. We all know how she can be. We both know, that she is bad influence on Leah and what an sex fiend she really is. But I didn't think Cameron would sink this low. I mean sure the boy has his moments, and in those moments he can be an jack ass. But this? This is so unacceptable. This is going to kill her. This is a really bad time for this to happen."

"I am going to kill him. I cant believe him. How can he do this to her? How can he be so irresponsible? How can he sleep with Marissa? I like Cameron, I do. But I never think Leah and Cam belong together. I knew it was only matter of time, when one of them do something incredibly stupid that will end them." I said truthfully. "But I never wanted this. I just knew they are not right for each other. But I didn't want her to get hurt like this."

"I didn't think they would last either. I tolerated the dude. He wasn't so bad. But I couldn't stand Marissa. Never had. Remember how she tried to hit on me? She is so fucking horny." he said shuddering at the memory.

"Yeah, I don't like her either. Leah deserves an better friend. And they are best friends no less. I hate her from first sight."

"Hey, what's going on? What's up with all the yelling?" Cathy, one of the backup dancer asked poking her head into the kitchen, looking at us with an question mark on her face.

We are hanging out at my apartment in LA. We were relaxing enjoying our time off, and missing Leah.

She want towards my fridge to get some drinks.

"You should of heard her. She was cussing when I went into the kitchen." Jake said.

I smacked him.

"Really? Something must of pissed you off. Cause you rarely cuss. And the only time I heard you cuss is when you are majority piss of at something or someone. What's going on?" she asked.

"Check TMZ or any other celebrity websites." I told her. "You will see what I mean."

She pulled out her own cell phone and went online to TMZ and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." she said shocked. "Is that who I think it is? Is it really them? Please tell me it isn't, and that my mind is deceiving me."

"Nope." I said. "It's all real. It is true. That slut hooked up with Cameron."

"I knew from the start that girl is trouble." Cathy said. "What are we going to do? Especially about Leah? How are we going to help her?"

That was an good question. What do we do? Where do we go from here? Most importantly, how would Leah handle this? Will she be able to move forward, or would she fall backward, without anyone there for support?

By now everyone is at the kitchen, to see what the commotion is all about. By than everyone seen it.

"You think she seen it?" I asked.

"I think everyone seen it by now. I think everyone knows by now. If I see him. I will kill him." Jacob said his voice low and rough.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "I am dreading her phone call. She is bound to see it. How can he do this to her? She is already having an hard time, with her mom and everything."

"He is clearly not thinking straight. We have to do something. Let's go to his place. We need to talk to him." Jacob said.

"And Marissa." I added.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"I cant tell you. I don't know how. I just found out. I don't want to go into it. I am sorry." I said telling Sam.

"Leah." he begin. "What's going on?" he asked me concern. He step forward and wiped away my eyes with his fingers.

His kindness. His concern for me really touched me. And most of all confused me.

" I have to go. I am sorry. I don't mean to go all emotional on you again." I said attempting to run away from him.

He held on to me. "Don't go." he said. "I cant leave you alone like this. Please talk to me. Tell me what's going on. I hate seeing you like this."

"Why do you care?" I asked. "After the way I treated you. After the way I talked to you this morning? Why do you care? You barely know me."

"I don't know." he whispered. "I just care. I care, I don't want to. But somehow along the way, I cared for you. I do care. And I want to help you. Please let me in."

I cried even harder. I was touched deeply at how caring he was. After what I did. I didn't deserve it.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam." I said. "I want to. But it hurts to even think about it."

Sam let me cried. He put his arms around me bringing me close. "It's okay Lee." he said softly. "I am here for you. I am not going no where."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked him.

"I thought I was in love." he said honestly. "I thought what she and I had was love. But the truth was, it wasn't. We were young and naive. And than I met an another girl, and I fell for her."

"Love hurts. It hurts so much to be in love with someone. Being in an relationship takes so much work. It takes a lot of energy. And in the end, you end up hurting. It is either you or the person you were with. There is no happy medium. It is either black or white, no shades of gray in between." I said bitterly.

Sam tighten his hold on me. "It's going to be okay. I am here for you. Tell me what happen whenever you are ready."

* * *

**Cameron's POV:**

"Oh shit." I said when I opened my eyes. I am naked in bed besides Marissa. "Shit."

Marissa opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked not fully awake.

"Shit, Marissa. We fucked up. We slept together."

She is now wide opened. She sat up and looked at her naked self and than at me. Panic, apparent on her face mirroring mines.

"No one can know." we both said at the same time.

We both laughed a little. A little relieve that we both felt the same way.

"We cant tell Leah." she said. "She is going to kill us if she finds out."

"Yeah, of course." I said agreeing. "I am sorry Marissa. I am sorry for all of this."

"Why? So you slept with me, big deal. She's not here. No one has to find out about us. It was an mistake. Don't make it such an big deal. It doesn't have to be. She never has to find out."

She had an point. Why make an big deal out of this? Well it is. Sort of. But it isn't the end of the world.

Just than Marissa's phone rang. Her ring tone 'I am in love with an stripper' played.

"Shit." she said when she looked at the caller ID. "It's Leah. What do I do?" she said sounding panicked again.

"Answer it." I told her.

"Hello?" she answered the phone sounding bright and cheerful.

Than her tone changed. Her panicked face settling in again. "Leah." she begin. She was cut off by an angry Leah. I could hear her voice in the background, but I couldn't make out what she is saying.

"I am sorry." she said. "Leah, I really am."

I heard Leah's voice going off at something again.

"I know, I know. I messed up, okay? I fucked up. I royally fucked up. I am sorry. I am so sorry." she kept on apologizing.

I gulped. Judging from her phone call it cant be good.

* * *

What do you think? Review please.


	16. No one's home

**Marrisa's POV:**

"What happened?" Cameron asked me when I hung up the phone with the angry Leah. Or rather she hung up on me in the middle of my one million apologies, I have given her.

"It's not good." I said sighing. "We are screwed. She knows. She found out about us. It is all over the tabloids. Not only does she know, apparently everyone else would know too. We are screwed. She was really pissed off. You should of heard her. You should of heard the things she called me. I deserve it. I deserve the names she called me. Every last one of them."

"Seriously?" he asked. "So are you saying it is all over the celebrity slash Hollywood magazines? That if I go online right now it would be there?"

"Apparently." I said. "Since she found out about us. If not, how else would she have found out about this? She said she found out from TMZ from her phone. I should have been more careful. I should of known there would be cameras around. Too bad I was too fucking intoxicated to think straight. It's a good thing she's gone though, because she is too far away to kick our stupid asses."

"I deserved it though. I mean I screwed up. Not just with her. I screwed up your friendship with her. I ruined things for you too. And I feel terrible for doing this to her and doing this to you. I am sorry, Marissa. I am so sorry. I feel so guilty. I feel so terrible. And I would understand if you are mad at me too." he said.

"I don't blame you. I am not sorry that I slept with you, because that's me. I sleep with guys all the time. And I don't apologize for sleeping with them. And you happen to be my best friend's boyfriend. And I am sorry for that. I am sorry I choose the wrong guy. And I am sorry for getting caught. I am sorry for ruining your relationship with her. But I don't blame you. Not for any of it. We are both at fault. No just you. It takes two to make an mistake like this."

"I didn't want to hurt her. I really like her. I care for her. I love her." he said.

"I didn't either. I never want to hurt her. She's my best friend and I care for her too. I really shouldn't of slept with you. I should of choose another guy. Than I wouldn't be facing this mess. If I could take this all back, I would. I would do anything to turn back the time." I said. "You should of heard her. She was devastated. She was so angry. And I am responsible for it. And I feel bad that I did it to her. I was intoxicated. We weren't thinking straight. We made an mistake."

"Yeah." he said. "Do you know how it might of happen?"

"I don't remember a thing." I said. "Wait we can go online and read it. We can read all the details."

"Yeah." he said. "The only thing I remember is coming to the party and remember seeing you standing there by the refreshment table and I came over to you."

"Yeah." I said. The memory sort of caused an spark for me. "I do remember that part. We were talking."

"That's all I remember. That wont help us. We have to read it from those gossip magazines. I have to know the details."

Just than there was an knock on the door.

"Marissa Gonzales, you better fucking open this door. We need to talk." someone shouted.

I looked at Cameron confused. Who the fuck is that? I wondered.

"That sounds like Bella?" he said shocked. "But she- She never cusses. At least I never heard her do so."

Just than another voice came through the door.

"Cameron if your fucking ass is in there, you better open the door!" a male voice shouted.

"Who is that?" I asked. "He sounds familiar."

"I think that is Jake." he said.

"Jacob Black?" I asked. "Fuck he is big. Shit we are in trouble."

"Well, yeah." he said. "They are here for only one reason."

"What do you want to do? Should we answer it?"

"Hell no." he whispered frantically. "I don't want to get my ass whooped. And you know Jake can take me. Have you seen how big that guy is?"

"Trust me, I know." I said.

"Marissa!" Bella screamed. Shit, I never heard her sound this angry before.

"Cameron!" Jake shouted. "Open the fucking door. We need to talk."

"I hope they go away soon." I muttered.

"I know you are in there." Bella said. "We are not going anywhere, until you open up."

"Bitch, that is fine with me. We can stay here forever." I said quietly.

"Forever?" he whispered. "I cant."

"Well not forever." I said. "Just until they leaves. I got food and everything here. We can last a long time. They cant. They have to leave eventually."

"Oh, yeah." he said.

"Let's hope they eventually leave. And let's hope you leave safely. Or maybe we can sneak out and out smart them and make them look like fools." I said.

"How can we do that?" he asked.

I smiled. "We'll see. I am going to lay out the floor plan of this apartment complex. I don't plan on getting my ass beaten up. And I know you don't either."

* * *

What do you think? Review please.


	17. The sweet escape

**Cameron's' POV:**

"Open up now!" Jake screamed again, pounding on the door with so much force that I could practically feel the room shaking. Shit. Shit. Shit. "I know you are in there, you little worthless shit! You cant hide from me forever, you little twerp. Open the fucking door right now, or I will knock the fucking door down. I am not kidding around here! I will knock the freaking door down and than I will be the living crap out of you. When I am finished you will be bruised from head to toe. I am not playing around here, you worthless snot."

"Hurry up." I whispered to Marissa frantically. "Think of something fast. Hurry. You know full well he is capable of it. Do you know how fucking huge he is? That guy will kill us."

"Trust me I noticed. I know how fucking huge he is. I am not blind." she snapped. "And I am thinking. Quit rushing me." she added, her face scrunched up in deep concentration.

"Hurry up." I said again. "I don't want my ass whooped. At least not by him. Not that I don't deserve it though. But still, if he beats my ass, it's not going to be pretty."

"I know, Cam." she said getting annoyed. "I am thinking. I am trying to get us out here. Trust me here. I will do it, eventually. I will figure something out. You think I want that bitch to whoop my ass too? I don't. And that bitch can throw an punch when she is pissed off. We are going to get out of here alive. Don't you worry. I will find an way. You trust me right?"

"Obviously I do. Since I am sort of counting on you. Hurry though. I somehow don't think he's kidding around. Look at how the door is shaking." I said urging her once again to hurry up. Man that girl is talking her sweet time thinking. Will she hurry up? Don't she see that it is matter of life and death. And that she is risking our lives for taking her sweet time.

I heard the banging got louder and louder. And more yelling. "Marissa." I begged once more. "Hurry. Please tell me you think of something."

"God, you are such an wimp. Sometimes I wonder what Leah sees in you. It's a good thing you are cute. Otherwise no girls will go for you, for being such an wimp." she snapped, her face still scrunched up in concentration.

"I am not. I am so not an wimp. That is so ludicrous." I protested. "Well, at least I am usually not. Any guy in his right mind, will be scared like shit, if they were put in this exact situation. I mean come on, the guy is protective like an older brother. And Bella is an really good friend. And she is protective of her too. And sometimes Marissa I wonder why you two are best friends."

" I should be killing you for saying something like that to me. But I will ignore it. I'll just pretend you just lost your mind right at that second and pretend you were uttering nonsense. But next time you wont be so lucky. Listen I got it. I got an plan that can possibly save our asses. So you better be nice. Well, at least I think I got it. It might be successful. Or it might not, and it will blow up in our faces. Who knows? It is risky and dangerous. And I am not kidding about that. Well what's life without danger and risks anyways? We all have to live a little sometimes. But the point is, it could work. Here's what we have to do. I have an balcony. And the balcony is pretty wide, so we can have enough space to slide down. The way the balcony is laid out we will have plenty of space, so we wont fall as easily. But we got to be careful, because if we do fall, we can fall to our deaths, since we are on the tenth floor. So be careful. I don't want you dying on me here. Leah will kill me, on top of what just happened. From there, we can reach the ladders that are hanging at the sides of the buildings and we can climb the stairs. We can get down from there. What do you think of the plan?" She asked.

"It sounds great. Dangerous, but it's better than nothing. Now let's get the fuck out of here." I said grabbing her hands.

There was more banging on the door as we headed to towards the balcony.

We stood there for an few seconds nervously.

Than Marissa turned towards me. "I'll go first. I'll meet you down there. I will be waiting. Don't take too long though. I am very impatient, I wont wait for long. But be careful. Wish me luck." she said.

"Be careful." I whispered. "If you fall, that's it. Be safe."

"I will Cameron. And I am sorry for getting you into this. I am sorry for wrecking your relationship with Leah. Come down few seconds after me okay. Don't be scared. Don't let it paralyze you."

"I am sorry." I said. "And thanks, Marissa. For bailing me out like this."

"No problem. I know what it feels like when you are trapped with no where to go."

I held my breath as I watched her as she tried to climb down from the balcony to reach towards the ladders. My heart is beating like crazy, knowing in the few seconds I will be doing the same.

* * *

**Marissa's POV:**

I stood there waiting for him for the past ten minutes. And I started to wonder if he made it. It took me at least five or six minutes to make it down here.

I checked my watch again. I sighed. This waiting for someone crap really sucks. I hate waiting.

Please. Please. Please. Let him make it. Please, let him be safe. I already pissed my best friend of. Well currently not my best friend. I sort of ruined that. But she will kill me if she find out I am semi responsible for killing her boyfriend.

Would boyfriend be the appropriate word? Leah still haven't talked to Cameron. So I don't know what their status is.

Than I saw Cameron safely gotten down. I sighed from relieve.

"Oh thank goodness." I breathed. It felt good to be able to breathe again.

"Oh thank goodness, you are here waiting." he said.

"I'm glad you are okay." I said reaching to give Cameron an hug. "I was really worried."

"You were worried?" he asked. "I thought I will never see the day that Marissa Gonzales will be concerned about someone." he teased me gently.

"Ha ha, that's funny. Not." I said dryly.

"I was worried. I was wondering if you were okay. If you got down okay. And I was relieve to see you here standing. I wasn't sure what I was more relived of, the fact that you didn't walk off, or that you were there waiting for me and that you are okay."

"Again ha, ha real funny. Not." I said again as we walked down the street.

"You want to go to Starbucks for some coffee?" Cameron asked. "I'm paying."

"Sure, why not." I said. "I never thought in an million years I would go on an date with you."

"Yea." he said. "It's not an date is it?"

I laughed. "Relax, dude. Of course not. We are two people going to have coffee with each other, enjoying each other's company. I was just joking with you. Relax, dude."

He relaxed. "It's not that I don't want to date you or anything. It's the fact, that I am taken. And the fact that I already fucked everything up."

"Dude, I like you. I do. I think I may even have an crush on you. I mean a lot of people do. But I would of never gone for you, because you are with my best friend. I would of never do this to her sober. I would of never gone for any one's boyfriend. I only hook up with single man. But unfortunately this time I wasn't. And this had to happen. I want you to know that, I would of never hit on you, or do anything if I was sober."

"Girl, relax. I don't think you are an hoe or anything. Or any of the other stuff, people say about you. I mean sure, you sleep around. But to me, you are anything but an hoe, or slut, one might call you. You are just Marissa to me."

I smiled. "You know, Cam. You really have an way with words you know. You are quite charming."

* * *

**Omg, I am sorry for an exteremly late update. I promise I will try to update this fan fiction more regularly. :) More Sam and Leah next chapter. I just love those two together. :) Review please. Peace out. **


	18. The morning after

**Sam's POV:**

Leah never did tell me what was wrong. I didn't push her. I wanted her to know that I would be here, if she wanted to tell me. I let her cry on my shoulder, comforting her as long as she needed it. She ended falling asleep in my arms. Instead of leaving her, I stayed the night with her.

Every tear drop that fell from her beautiful eyes, makes my heart hurt. I just want to wrap her in my arms tightly and never letting go. I want to shelter her from all the pain in the world.

And even if I don't know her that well, I can tell she has gone through a lot of pain, and a lot of suffering. And for the first time I cared.

It has never happened with any of my past girlfriends. I never really cared about them.

And it was strange for me to feel like this for an girl who I barely know. She was like an stranger to me. But yet she feels so right. I felt an connection to her. It's hard to deny it.  
Here was the girl who at first I didn't even like. Or didn't even want to like, until the night I kissed her in the kitchen and felt the fireworks.

It was than I realize that I fell for Leah right at that moment.

I smiled when I woke up the next morning and here was my angel in my arms. She was so beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. I couldn't help it. It was like an reflex. Every time she was around me I feel my hate towards her dissolve and I don't remember what it was about her that I disliked. Hoe could I not like this angel? How can anyone not fall for her?

"You are perfect." I whispered to her. "You are 100% perfect to me."

She looked so soft and innocent in her quiet slumber.

Her face was wrinkled up in worry, as she is in an deep thought.

"Cameron." she whispered. "Marissa. You betrayed me." she said in her sleep.

Betrayed her? Is that the reason why she is so upset?

"He's an idiot. He don't deserve you." I whispered to her. "You can do much better."

She stirred again in her sleep.

"I love you, Cameron. I do everything for you. Why did you do that?"

"I love you. He doesn't know how to love you." I said. It was true. I fell for her hard, ever since that night in the kitchen. In unspoken words and actions I started to feel this connection, this chemistry.

"I still want you. I want to go back home to you."

"He doesn't love you, the way you deserved to be love." I whispered.

She started stirring again.

This time she was awoken. "Sam?" she said groggily looking at me surprised.

"Morning." I said. Smiling at her.

Just than horror crossed over her pretty features. "Oh no. Oh my god. Don't tell me that we- we slept together? Please don't tell me that we slept together. Oh god. Did we?" she said panicking looking at her fully clothed body.

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

She glared at me.

I recompose my face.

"No, Lee- Lee. You are being ridiculous. You can relax, we did nothing of the sort. I swear to god, we didn't sleep together. If you did you would know it."

"Oh." she said letting out the breath she was holding in. "That's an relieve. Thank the heavens. You have no idea what a nightmare it will be, if we slept together. I would have been so horrified."

"Yeah." I said my face falling a little bit. I was disappointed at her reaction.

"I got to get ready for school." she said untangling herself from my arms.

And all of an sudden it felt empty with out her in my arms.

I watched her disappear.

Shake out of it. I scolded myself.

*********

"Hey Amanda." she said greeting my sister as we were eating breakfast.

Finally she was finished. She took forever getting ready.

"Hey, Leah. You okay?"

"Yeah." she said.  
Her phone vibrated. She looked at it.

"I am going to go outside and get this. I'll be right back." she said.

She went through the sliding doors and out to the back yard.

We watched as she answered the phone.

We watched her as she talked to whoever was on the other line.

She nodded. She ended the call with whoever it was and punched in someone's number.

As soon as that person answered, the match started.

We could hear most of her conversation.

"How could you?" she screamed. "My publist saw you with her this morning. And apparently there are some new rumors speculating!"  
She listened on the phone intently for a few seconds.

"You sure about that? You sure you are not lying to me!"

She listened to whoever was probably reassuring her.

"Fine! I believe you for this. But I cant get over what you did. It was all the magazines everywhere!"

"Amanda, what was on the magazine everywhere?" I asked her.

She hesitated.

"Tell me please?"

"Her boyfriend slept with her best friend."

* * *

**The chemistry project will be next chapter, there you would hear Leah's story. You will learn aobut her past. **


	19. Leah's Story

**Sam's POV: **

"Okay, class." Ms Wistos said. "It's time to work on your chemistry projects. Get together with your partner. You have forty minutes to share your stories. Use your class time wisely. "

"This project is so stupid." Emily whined loudly. "This is so dumb."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, Ms. Wistos. This project is stupid and pointless. Cant we do something else?"

"Girls." Ms. Wistos said sighing.

Leah caught my eyes and rolled her eyes.

I scoot my desk right next to Leah.

"Hey." I said to her. "You ready?"

"Yeah." she said. "Let's get this over with. It's been an while that I actually did an school project."

" Do you want to start first? Or do you want me to start first?"

"I guess I can start." she said shrugging. "Whatever you want."

She paused. "Hey, thanks for letting me sleep in your arms. And thanks for comforting me last night, when I cried. Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem."

"You're an good guy."

" Anything to help you out. You were miserable. It wasn't right to just leave you there. My mom raised me better. She taught me manners."

"You got an good mom. You should be thankful."

"I am thankful everyday." I said. Um listen. Amanda told me what happened. With Cameron."

"Oh." she said. "I think every knows now. This morning my publist called me. My best friend was spotted this morning having coffee with my boyfriend right after she slept with him. I don't even know what we should be. Should I stay with him or not? I don't even know. We are still together. I haven't broke up with him. He says he doesn't want to break up. I love him, but I sort of don't trust him."

"You should end things." I said quietly. "He don't deserve you."

"Maybe. But I love him." she said.

"Even after what he did?"

"I guess. I don't know. He was drunk."

"That's no excuse."

"Yea, maybe not. But I made mistakes too. I made a lot of them in my life. He made an mistake. Part of me want to end it. Another part of me don't. I just want to go back, Sam. I want my old life back."

"I think we should start. I don't want to waste any time." I said.

"Yeah. That is an good idea." she agreed. "We should put class time to good use."

"Okay. So tell me about your self. What's your story?" I asked.

Than I added just in case. "Tell me something I don't know. Tell me something that I cant read in magazines or online. Tell me something that cant be googled."

I watched as she grimaced.

"Are you really sure you really want to know me? Because I am warning you, a lot of stuff about my past is pretty heavy."

"Yes. I want to know you. I want to hear your story. I want to know who Leah really is."

"All right." she said finally agreeing. "If that's what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you. And if you want me to stop, just say so and I will stop with the stories."

"I am ready." I said. "Don't censor anything."

"Okay." she said. "But I am warning you again, a lot of stuff I tell you are pretty heavy stuff."

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"I was born in San Diego to my parents Sue and Harry. I am sure you know that. That's on the websites and magazines everywhere. My father is Mexican and Native American. He is part of the Cherokee tribe. My mom is White. My father speaks fluent Spanish and English. Well not fluent English at first. But eventually he learned. My mother cant speak an word of Spanish. Well maybe a few. But really simple words. And me, I speak Spanglish. Meaning a mixture of Spanish and English because I am not that great at it. My dad tried to get me to speak more Spanish. But I was stubborn, and refused to speak a lot of Spanish. My brother Seth cant speak it at all. He could however speak one phrase. Como estas? My dad tried to get him to speak Spanish too, but it was an lost effort.

My father was born in Mexico and came to the US illegally. He was really poor over there. He was an farm worker like most Mexicans living in the village he grew up in. There was nothing else to do for an living. Like a lot of Mexican farm laborers, they aren't paid well. He worked hard all day in the fields, six days an week, eight hours a day. He worked from sun rise to nearly sunset. He worked from the hottest day to the coldest day. He worked till his fingers were tired. No matter how long and how hard he worked, my father was barely making enough money to support everyone. The little he did make it was to help his family. It went to his mother. She was sick, and recently not too long ago his father.

My dad was tired of living in poverty. He was tired of being so underpaid. It was unfair for farm workers to work long hard hours and barely get paid. He complained. He got no results. He couldn't accept that. He didn't want to have his future children and wife to have the life he has. He didn't want them to have no education and no job opportunities. He wanted us to have more of an future than to plant things, and dig the ground. He wanted us to have an bright future. He wanted us to have options.

So at eighteen, ambitious and determined he found someone to sneak him over to the states in an truck. He was in the back concealed with five others like him. Getting across the border is dangerous. And if they were caught, they could face jail time. He was determined. He got in to the US border with no problem. From than on my father started his life. He enrolled himself into San Diego community college and studied English. Soon he mastered it and took classes and majored in Environmental science later on. At twenty one he met my mom, soon they gotten married and had me and my little brother Seth. We also had another sister too. Her name was Nessie. I was six when she was born. But she died because she was premature. She was born an month too early."

(Flash back)

__

"Mommy?" I said when I entered the room where my mother laid in the hospital bed, with her blue gown on. She looked like an broken fragile glass. She was so pale. She was like an ghost. I was scared. I never seen my mommy like this.

Tears was streaming down my face. "Mommy? Are you okay?" I squeaked out.

My mother is sobbing. She tried to wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come here. Sweetie, come here." she said softly. My daddy's arms tighten around her.

Is she dying? Is she sick? I thought, tears coming down even harder.

"Mommy?" I said running towards her open arms.

"Seth." she said. "Come here."

Seth came over too her. "Mommy? Where's Nessie? Can I hold her again?"

She tighten her embrace on us. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were blood shot.

We all stood there embraced in a tight hurdle around my mother.

I was scared. Was Mommy dying? Is that why Mommy is crying? Is that why daddy is so sad?

"Daddy?" I asked looking at him. "What's wrong with Mommy? She is okay right?"

"Leah, sweetie." my father said rubbing my shoulders. "We lost your little sister. Nessie's gone." he said in verge of tears himself. He hold it together for the sake of his children.

He tried to keep it all together. But he was close to loosing it himself.

Seth didn't understand. "Gone?"

"Yes son. She's gone . She's going to an better place. God is going to watch over her now. She is going to join your grandpa."

"You mean she is gone forever like abeula?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Yes." he said. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and Seth.

"Gone like abeula." he whispered hoarsely. "She's gone."

"Why?" I asked. "She was fine. Was she sick?"

"I am so sorry." Sam said. "How did your mom handle the aftermath?"

" She was very emotional of course. She cried her self to sleep for an month. She didn't eat, she lost a lot of weight. But as time passed she gotten stronger. She started living again. She pulled herself out of the depressed stage. And she got better." I said wiping an tear from my eyes. "Mostly due to my father. She survived because my father was there."

"I am sorry." he said. "You don't have to continue." he said taking his palm to my cheeks to wipe them away.

"No, it's okay. I promise you an story. And I want to finish my story." I said. " I got to tell my story to someone other than my friends and family. It feels good telling this to someone. Anyways, back to the story, I held her once before she died. After my mom gave birth to her two hours later, my mom hand her to me. I remember holding her, and kissing her soft little cheeks. And the last thing I said to her was that I told her I love her."

"I am so sorry." He said again. "I cant imagine the pain you went through."

"Yeah." I said. "A lot of people cant. You are so lucky Sam. You got an family that's not broken. You got an stable family. Some people will kill to have an family like yours."

"Yeah, they are great. Your family is not that bad is it?"

I scoffed.

"My family is torn apart into an million pieces. We are an dysfunctional family for the longest time. My brother is in boarding school because he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't take the fighting all the time. Seth was always put in the middle in the arguments that I have with my mom. I haven't talked to Seth or seen him since than. Which has been an year and half ago. I am currently not talking to my mom. My mom and I don't get along anymore. I am convinced that my mother is out to get me. And I swear on my life that it is true. And my father, is gone. Ever since he died my mother is an nightmare. I wish every day that he would just come back and fix everything and pull the family back together. But it's impossible. When I was twelve he was murdered. He was murdered brutally."

"Oh my god." he gasped. "Oh Lee." he whispered.

I took an deep breath and continued.

"It's been five years and the killer has not been caught. There are suspects in the case, but they turn out to be wrong. The killer's still out there."

"I am so sorry." he said again.

"It was than I started drinking. It numbed out my pain. I didn't want to feel anything. I didn't want the feel the raw pain of loosing someone I love. My mom started to fall apart. She was loosing it. She was barely keeping it together. She started to skip work. She no longer felt like working. She was staying in bed, all she did was sleep and cry. She barely ate. She was loosing tons of pounds. She was starting to look like an skeleton.

She couldn't take care of us, since she cant even take care of her own self. She left us to fend for ourselves. Seth and I tried to take care of her. But she refused our help. She just wanted to be left alone.

I started hanging out with the wrong crowd. My mother didn't notice or care. She was to wrapped up in her own pain. She was blinded, with her own personal pain. I was partying practically every other weekend and was barely home. My mother said nothing. I am not sure if she even acknowledge it. One time I didn't even come home. She didn't do anything. She didn't call the cops, she wasn't worried. I was hurt at how unaware my mother was with her children.

I started getting high and starting to experiment with drugs. I once even gotten high in front of her. Not on purpose of course. I had my home girls with me in the living room with me. She came home, and walked in on us getting high. All of us were like scared. Even I was. I wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't say anything. She just went up to her room. We were all shocked. My old mom would of yelled at me. She would of grounded me. I was sure she was going to come down on me when the next morning. She never did.

She wasn't just unaware of me. She was also unaware of Seth. She was so out of it.

Seth turned into an cutter. He started not long after I started drinking and getting high. I knew, because I caught him one night. I begged him. But he wouldn't listen to me.

Not that I can blame him. Our home life was hard. Any sane person would of done the same thing.

Our dad was murdered, and our mom is an zombie.

How can you not find something to numb out your pain?

He had cuts everywhere all over his arms. My mom once walked in on him during the process of slicing himself. She didn't even blink an eye. She just walked away. She said nothing.

Mom was oblivious to how it was effecting her children. She needed to step up. She was oblivious of everything. She just gave up. She gave up living and caring.

For weeks and weeks, she still hadn't gone to work.

The bills piled up. She still did nothing.

Her boss fired her.

She didn't care.

Seth and I were worried to how we were going to pay the bills that are getting higher and higher.

Eventually the electric bill was cut off. Than came the water bill.

And what did my mom do?

Nothing. Nada.

All she did was cry and cry. All she did was sit there and feel sorry for herself. She acted like she was dead too. There really was no difference. We were sympathetic to her at first. Not anymore after that. We just wanted her to do something. To be the mom she used to be. Wee wished she would just put her self together and take control again.  
Whatever money was left in the bank account ran dry. Soon she couldn't keep up on her mortgage on her house. Stressed out. She broke down. She wanted us to pack everything. She said we were leaving. She couldn't keep up with anything. Bills were piling higher and higher. The electricity has been turned off again. She decided to move to Los Angeles. I was thirteen than. She wanted an new start. She said she wanted to do better. She wanted to leave an place that was full of memories. She wanted to leave the place that can no longer remind her of her husband. We moved into an run down apartment, about the only place we can afford. She found an job at the fast food restaurant across the street. And in our area it was know for the drug dealing scene, as there are drug dealers in practically every street corners. Which made it easier for me, to score drugs if I wanted them. And eventually later on became my job. Later on I entered the drug scene."

"Wow." he commented. "You really surprise me. This is sure something you cant read of off magazines."

I nodded. "Well, yea of course."

"I tried to do better with my life. It was hard. I fell back to the old habits. The only change was that my mom went back to work. She still paid us no attention. Well at least the bills were getting paid. Well I should say majority of the bills. Her job didn't made that much. She eventually took a second job. But it was still hard. There I met Alexa. I was almost fourteen than. She introduced me to the drug dealing scene. I had no choice. My mom needed the money. She needed help with paying the bills. Seth baby sat. He tried to help out too. I agree to sell drugs. Than Alexa introduced me to an guy. From than on I was know as an dealer. I sell things varying from party pills to marijuana to cocaine. I had rich clients and poor clients. I had teenagers to adults."

He was in shock.

I really couldn't believe that I am telling all of this to him.

"Are you going to tell everyone that I am an drug dealer on your speech? Or the fact you are going to use my real name?"

"No. I will use Hailey. And of course not. I wont tell anyone that you used to be an dealer. Are you still an dealer?"

"No." I said. "I don't deal anymore. I promise. "

"Good."

"There was times that I nearly lost my life." I said remembering of the time where I had an gun pointed at my head.

I shudder at the memory. It was one of the lowest moments in my life. The moment where I questioned my life.

He put his hands on top of mines.

"I could of died that day." I said. "I came pretty close to loosing my life, if he decided to shoot me."

His tightened his grip.

(Flashback)

__

"What the fuck!" I yelled when Alberto, the drug lord pushed me roughly against the cement wall and put an gun at head.

I felt the cold smooth exterior against my head.

"Where the fuck is my money?" he screamed at me. "Where the fuck is it? And what happened to the rest of the unsold goods?"

"Alberto." I pleaded. "I was jumped. He took the money. I don't have it. I promise I will get it back. As for the drugs, I cant recover that. He took that. He took everything. I am so sorry Alberto. I'll make it up to you."

"You bitch!" he screamed cocking the trigger. "You lost me nearly five hundred thousand dollars. Do you know how much money that is?"

"I am sorry." I whimpered. "I am sorry." I said again.

"I should kill you. But because of your amiga. I spare your life. Because she put in an good word for you. I wont do it again. She begged me. She told me you were just careless. You should thank your friend Alexa. There will be no next time. You hear me? Next time you will be dead! Muerto! You got it?"

I nodded. "Si`" I said.

"Good." he said his eyes narrowing. "You got two weeks to get me everything. Normally I would say twenty four hours. But seeing how she begged, I gave you the extra time."

"Two weeks? I cant. Alberto, I cant get you the money than. At least couple of months. I could work it off."

"No!" he roared. "I don't trust you anymore! I am through with you. You are no longer working for me. How do I know you didn't set this up? In my eyes, you are guilty until proven innocent."

"How am I suppose to pay you off?'

"Figure it out. And if you don't pay me back in two weeks from today." he threatened pushing me harder against wall. "I will shoot you. I will kill you. I wont spare you your life."

"I could of died that day." I said. Sam's hands tighten on mines.

"How could you of done it? Every time you deal, you risk your life."

"I know." I said. "But it was life. Life is hard. You win some and you loose some. I didn't do it because I wanted to. It wasn't my choice. I did it because I had too. I did it to help pay the rent and everything. My mom worked two jobs. Even with two jobs my mom was behind. The rent kept on going up. So did the bills. You didn't know how tough it was after my dad died."

"You could of done something else. You could of gotten an job." he said.

"I know." I said. "But I made so much more, dealing. It was easier too. Sometimes even rewarding. But other times not so much. Sometimes I get harassed by older guys. They try to even pay me for sex. Of course I said no. I would never stoop that low. My life was hard. Yeah I had a lot of money coming in. After paying all the stuff I had extras. But I wasn't happy with my life. If I could of done anything else, I would of."

"So is life everything you wanted it to be now?"

"Pretty much." I said. "I love singing and dancing. But it wasn't a way to make money. At least that's what my mom always told me. I was discovered when I was fifteen when my friend Alexa hooked me up with the manager at the night club. I was paid five hundred dollars for the gig if I was good and entertained the guests. I did. I blew the crows away. Little did I know an record producer was there. After seeing my performance the guy Clive Owens records offer me a record deal. I took it. A guy just handed me my dream and my future, for a better life. I took it. I was no longer working for Alberto. I worked for an bigger drug lord. I told him I didn't want to do it anymore. I told him I want to have nothing to do with selling drugs."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Sort of yes. He threatened me. He told me I better not go to the cops. I told him it was nothing like that. I told him I was getting an record deal, that I am on my way to being an star. He let me go afterwards. He believed me. He didn't think I would rat him out."

"So what did your mom say?"

"She wasn't happy. She wasn't pleased. She said, acting and Hollywood are not good for an girl like me. She said, that I would be famous for an while, and than I would burn out. I didn't listen to her. I was tired of her putting me down all the time. My dream was handed to me, I am not going to walk away from it, whether she likes it or not."

"All right class." Ms. Wistos said. "Time's up. Class is almost over."

"Sam." I said gathering my stuff. "I guess I have to finish my story later on."

* * *

**Whew! This chapter took up almost all my spare time. :) But I like this chapter. I hope you like Leah's story. **

**More scandal coming up next chapter. U know me. You never know what you can expect.  
**

**So review please. **


	20. Uh oh

**Marissa's POV:**

"Hey, Marissa, it's me Rachel." the voice on the other end said when I answered the phone.

"Hey Rachel." I said happily. I am always happy to hear from my little sis. She is one of those people that don't drive me up the wall. "What's up sissy?"

"Marissa? I heard about you and Cameron. It's all over. Is it true?" she said.

" Big surprise there. I think everyone heard about it by now. Anyone who is into entertainment and celebrity gossip that is. It's not exactly news." I said sighing. And in other words, it is true. I did sleep with Leah's boyfriend."

"Maybe it is not big news anymore to you. And I know about your skanky ways. But I have to ask you one thing." she said. "I know you do it all the time and take the extra precautions. But I have an feeling this time. I have to ask you. And please don't get mad at me."

"What is the question?" I asked warily.

"Did you used protection?" she asked timidly.

That question stopped me in my tracks. I thought back to the night before. I came up with nothing. I couldn't remember. Oh shit. This isn't good.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I don't think I did. Maybe I did. I don't know."

"Oh sis." Rachel said. "You know mama is going to kill you when she finds out you gotten pregnant. Plus, this is going to be some news if you do get pregnant. Your career will be over. Mama will definitely kill you."

"I know." I said. "I screwed up big time huh?"

"You think? So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I cant get an pregnant test now. It was only last night."

Cameron turned his attention to me.

"Well of course. But you have to do an test soon enough. And if you are pregnant what are you going to do?"

"What do you think? Get an abortion of course!"

"Marissa, could you really do that?"

"Of course. My career is going to be in ruins. Mama will disown me."

"You know I don't believe in abortion. Let's hope that you are not. And if you are, I will still support you. You know you are my sis, and I got your back for life."

"And you are my life, and I got your back for life too." I said. "I miss you little sis."

"Yeah, I miss you too, my crazy, unpredictable sister." she said.

"I miss you, my naïve, nerdy little sister." I said affectingly. "You are going to make me proud. You are going to be an doctor. The best doctor in all of Puerto Rico."

"Man, Marissa. I don't know about the best. I don't know if I can even be an Doctor."

"Yes, you can." I said. "My little sis will be the greatest doctor ever. You can be an doctor. You should do what you want to do. Make your own decisions."

"I am nervous Marissa. I am starting high school tomorrow."

"Don't worry. You will be fine." I assured her.

"Listen, I got to go. I promise Robert that I would go to the movies with him. Good luck. Whatever the results are, I love you and I support you one hundred percent."

"Yeah." I said. "But what am I going to do? If I am pregnant, everyone is going to kill me. My manager, my agent, mama, Leah and that bitch she tows around. Everyone is going to have an piece of me."

"Not that there would be much, since you are so bony." she joked.

"Not funny." I said.

"I know." she said. "We'll talk later. I got to go." she said.

"Okay, bye. Love you" I said.

"Love you too sis."

After hanging up with my sister, I turned towards Cameron.

"What was that about? Is there an possibility that you might be carrying my baby."

" That depends on your answer. I have something really serious to ask you. And I need you to be honest with me. Did we used condoms last night?"

He went blank. "Oh shit." he said. "I don't remember. I don't think we did."

"Oh god." I said.

"Than there is an possibility that you can be carrying my baby."

"Yeah. It will be yours. I made all those other guys wear an condom."

"Oh god. I could be an father."

"If I screw my career up, my mom will kill me." I said moaning. "She will yell at me for being so irresponsible."

"My relationship with Leah is already on the edge. This will definitely push us off the cliff. I cant believe I am so stupid."

"Who cares about your relationship with her! I am in an way worse situation than you are! If you wanted to save your relationship than you shouldn't of hit on me!

"That is bunch of bull! You hit on me! You came up to me!"

"That's not how I remembered it!" I retorted.

"Remember what? You were too wasted. You were too wasted to even remind me to put on an condom!" he shot back.

"Well I may of done that. You were so drunk that you slept with me. You were too buzz out to realize that you slept with your girlfriend's best friend."

"Everything's about you! Cant you think about other people! My career can come to an end too. Or maybe it will soar. I don't know. But the point is, all you can ever think about is yourself! Everything is always about you!"

"Maybe I do sometimes! Maybe all I think about is myself sometimes a little too much. Is it so wrong to think for myself? It shows how much you don't know about me! Want to know something Cameron? Want to know my secret? Want to know something that even Leah doesn't know. I never asked for this! I never wanted to be in this world. I want to go back to poor little Marissa, from, the third world country. I want my old boyfriend. But of course I cant. Because I lost all of his respect. I don't want to be an model! My mom wanted me to be one. She wanted me to live her dream. Because of what she wanted me to be, I lost everything. I lost my boyfriend, I lost my old friends. So I turn in to this super stuck up bitch. I become everything that people say I am. I lost myself along the lines. My mom made all the decisions for me. I am like an puppet following the command of the puppet master. Every day in my life, in the modeling world people make the decisions for me in my life. What to wear, what not to wear, what to drink, what to do, and not do. And guess what? I am tired of it! I am tired of so much rules! I am tired of this world! I am so sick of pretending!"

Just than a flash went off in front of my face.

I blinked, caught completely off guard.

It was the paparazzi guy.

Oh my fucking god.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at him, finally finding my voice again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my story." he said grinning and running away.

We were both to shock to do anything.

"You are sick!" Cameron said cracking his knuckles.

" You cant do this!" I cried at his back.

Cameron tried to take off after him. Which is too late now.

"It's useless. It's too late." I told him.

*******

An hour later

****

Hollywood planet: Where everything is Hollywood 24/7 Top news: Just happening.

****

"I am tired of it!" By John Lewis.

****

Want to know who said those exact words? You would be shocked. It's Hollywood's A list, Marissa Gonzales, the Puerto Rican beauty. The hottest model around town. Who has been spotted leaving with Cameron and had an naughty night with him. And who didn't waste any time claiming him and had an cozy date with him. Boy this girl don't waste anytime. She gets what's she wants does she?

Is this model who is known for scandal finally tired? Is this bad girl really tired of Hollywood?

Yes she is. Perhaps, it is having sex with Leah Clearwater's beau with no protection and the possibility of having his baby? And how do we even know it is his baby. We know Marissa, has been sleeping around. It is why her old boyfriend in Puerto Rico break up with her. Good for him. He deserves better. He deserve someone who is not an whore.

If she is pregnant, Cameron better get that DNA test and an HIV test while he is at it. That bitch is dirty. He could contracted tons of nasty diseases from her. Everyone knows she is an whore.

And all you Marissa lovers, you now it is true.

* * *

Leah's POV:  
(At the same moment the news came out)

"Gross." I moaned as I bend over the toilet.

I been throwing up for the past hour ever since I got home from school.

"Leah?" someone said knocking on the door.

"I'll be out." I said.

"Leah, it's me." she said. It was Amanda.

"I'll be out." I said clutching my stomach. I put my mouth towards the toilet and made the retching sound.

"Leah? Are you okay in there?" She asked alarmed.

"No." I moaned. "I think I am sick."

"Can I come in?" she asked. "Maybe I can help."

* * *

**Here's another one. One more class left tommorow at college. Yay. Than the weekend. In between studying and having fun, it's miracle to find an time to write. :) **

**Review please. **


	21. possibilty

**Leah's POV:**

"I think you need to take an pregnancy test. I think you are pregnant." Amanda said advising me. She brushed an strand of hair away from my face.

I look at her is disbelieve. Does she think I am fat? Maybe I should of laid of the Oreo's last week. Why the heck did I had an Oreo craving last week? I knew it was a bad idea. I knew it, I knew it.

"What? No! I am not pregnant. I cant be. I know I am not pregnant, Amanda. How can you say something like that? God, do I look pregnant.? Do I look fat or something?" I cried in protest. I started looking at my stomach. I sucked my stomach in.

"Leah, it's not that I think your fat. Because your really not fat at all. It's that you have the symptoms. I should know. I was pregnant last year."

I looked at her in disbelieve. "Really?"

"Yes. But I lost the baby. I had an miscarriage when I was five months pregnant. It was an girl."

"I am sorry." I said. "I lost an baby sister. She was born too early, so she was premature. She had a lot of complications after she was born. I am sorry for your lost. I know how you feel."

"Yea. It was an big lost. Not just her. But I lost my boyfriend too. The father of my baby was Embry Call. You met him. He is Sam's best friend. After the miscarriage, we fought a lot. We fought about everything. We were both unhappy. So we decided to end things. But it was an mistake. I realize that couple months afterwards that I still love him. I should of fought harder. He's over me though. He dated another girl a month after our breakup. So I am too late. And right now he's interested in this one girl name Claire."

"Wow." I said. "I am sorry. Embry's an nice guy. He's very sweet."

"He is." she said smiling softly. "I miss him."

"I miss my boyfriend too." I said softly. "Yeah, he screwed up and slept with my best friend. I screwed up a lot of times too. Maybe not something like this. But I can forgive him. It's not like she is having his child. If she is pregnant, I might not forgive him."

(A/N: She haven't read it yet.)

"That's sweet of you." she said. "Do you forgive her?"

"I don't know. And I don't know why. I could forgive Cameron, but I cant find it in my heart to forgive her."

"Leah, I think you are pregnant. And I think you should take an test to find out for sure. "

"I guess." I said relenting. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course." she said talking my hand. "I'll be here for you."

*********

"No way. Let's do another one." I said stubbornly.

"Leah we took the test three times." Amanda said patiently. "You are pregnant."

I put my hands to my face and cried.

She put her arm's around me. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. You are going to be all right. I remember taking the test three times and going to the clinic too. I know how you feel. I been through the same thing."

"Let's go to the clinic." I said. "I want to know for sure. I don't want this to be an hoax."

**************

(Two hours later coming home from the clinic.)

"Come on." Amanda said gently.

I was a month and a half pregnant. I couldn't believe it.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to raise her?" I asked. "How am I going to do it?"

"We will help you." she said reassuring me. "However long you are going to stay here, we will help you."

"I know. I want to be here with Cameron. I want him to help me raise our child. Our child deserve an father."

"Do you want to come home?" she asked as she got in the car. "If you don't I will understand."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to go back. I lead to spend some time with a friend of mines in Forks. Can you take me to Forks? I want to see my friend."

"Sure, Leah." she said.

"Thanks Amanda." I said giving her a genuine smile.

**Marissa's POV: (mean time)**

"Oh my god." I moaned to Cameron. "Look what he said about me. Wait till Leah read this!"

I sneaked back to the apartment and packed half of my stuff and moved in to Cameron's place. I am scared to go back to my place. I am scared of Bella and Jacob.

Just than my cell phone rang. I look at the caller ID.

"Speaking of the devil." I said. "It's her."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Might as well answer it." I said. "Might as well face the fire."

"Okay, your life."

"Hello?"

"Is this true?" she demanded. "Is there an possibility that you might be carrying Cameron's baby?"

"I don't know." I said. "Leah, I really don't know. I am scared. I am scared of the possibility."

"You should be scared. Serves you right, Marissa. How could you do this? Anyways, I have something to tell you. It's something really mind blowing." she said.

"Go ahead." I said bracing for her to start yelling at me.

"I am pregnant. An month an half actually. I just found out today." she said.

I wasn't expecting that.

My mouth opened and closed again.

Is she joking? Is she playing some practical joke on me.

"Are you joking? Because it is not funny."

"I am not joking." she said. "I am pregnant."

"With Cameron's baby?" I asked still not fully understanding.

"Of course." she said. "Who else? I am not like you."

I decided to come clean with something else, before someone else tells her.

"Leah." I said. "I have something to tell you. I am living with Cameron. I am staying with him at his place."

"What?" she screeched. "You are living with him? You whore!"

"Look, it's temporarily. It's just for now."

"Why?"

"Because I am scared of Jacob and that bitch you hang around with."

"For the last time her name is Bella."

"Sorry." I said. "I am really sorry for everything."

"And you should be scared. This friendship is over." she said hanging up the phone.

* * *

things are getting messy now. Leah is defintily pregneant with Cameron's baby. Marissa might be pregenant. What's Cameron going to do? lol. Drama!!!!

Review please.


	22. the phone call

**_Leah's POV: (before calling Marissa on the phone)_**

_I knocked on Edward's door._

_He opened the door. "Leah! Hi!" he said with a big smile on his face when he saw me._

_"Hey, Edward." I said giving him an hug. "Are you busy?"_

_"No." he said. "If anything I am bored. It is boring without my Bella around. I miss her so much. Come on in, Leah. I am glad to see you."_

_"I miss her too." I said._

_He step aside so that I can come on in._

_"You want something to drink? I have diet Pepsi this time."_

_"No thanks, Edward." I said. "I have to tell you something. It's important."_

_"Oh." he said. "What is it?"_

_"Edward, I am scared to death. I need you to be here for me. I never felt so alone in my life. I have no one here. So if you don't support me, I don't know what I am going to do."  
"I am going to be here, Leah. Tell me what's going on."  
"Edward, don't freak out." I started._

_"I am not going to." he promised._

_"I am pregnant with Cameron's child." I said. "I haven't even told him yet. I just found out. That's why Amanda dropped me off. I had to tell you. She says her family will be here for me, who knows. I don't know them. I need you though. I need your support. I have no one else here, except you. I am so alone. I got no friends and family by my side. I don't even know what Cameron's going to think. And I need a reassurance, that at least you are here." I rambled._

_Edward took my hand and hold it tight. "I am here for you." he said softly._

_Tears are welling down to my face._

_"I am here for you, as long as you need it. You don't need to doubt that. And Bella and the others will be here for you too. Did you tell them yet?"_

_I shook my head. "No one knows yet. I don't know how to tell Cameron."_

_"Before you tell Cameron anything, there's something you should know."_

_"What?"_

_"Look at this." he said showing me the page._

********

( the present)

"Leah, are you sure you are going to be okay?" Edward asked as he is driving me home in his precious beloved Volvo.

"I am fine." I lied.

"I don't want to leave you. You could spend the night if you want. You are more than welcomed to do so."

"I am going to be fine Edward." I said.

"You sure? You been going through a lot. And you are pregnant, and you cant put more stress on the baby. And no more drinking."

"I know." I said. "What do you think Cameron is going to do, now that he knows?"

"I don't know. What about you? Do you want him around?"

"I don't know, that's the thing. I don't know. A part of me want him around, because he is the father of my child. And the other part of me, I just want him out of my life. But if I do that than I am denying my baby's father. And I lost my father, and I don't want my baby to go through what I felt. I want my baby to have a father. So I don't know."

"I think you should talk to Cameron about this. I want you to actually talk to him."

"Yeah, I should." I said sighing.

He pulled into the Uley's drive way. I opened the car door.

"Thank you for the ride, Edward. Thanks for being here for me." I said.

"Your welcome." he said.

I stepped inside to the dark empty house. It was almost seven where can they be?

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note Miranda had wrote.

Leah- I am sorry, for not telling you sooner, but a client of my husbands scheduled a last minute dinner, and we tried to wait for you, but you weren't home yet, so we went ahead and left without you. I am so sorry for leaving you with an empty home when you come home. I hope you understand. I'll bring you some leftovers when we get home. - Miranda.

I smiled. She was such a sweet woman. I wish my mother was like that.

God, I am hungry.

I opened the fridge and searched for food to eat.

Steak? Too fattening.

Tortilla? Maybe.

Lettuce? Definitely.

Bell peppers, jalapeños, and Mexican four cheese? Most definitely.

I took the food out and started assemble my dinner.

Just than my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Leah?"

It was my mother.

"Mom?" I said. "What do you want?" I said harshly.

* * *

Review please.


	23. reputatation

"Mom? Why are you calling me?" I demanded. I am not going to beat around the bush. I don't want to play her stupid games anymore. She been playing them for some time now, and I am sick of it. "What do you want, mom?"

I am still pissed off at her for making me leave Hollywood and go to this place. I am pissed off at her, for ruining things for me. Why cant she be like any other normal mother and be happy for my accomplishments? Why cant she accept that I am famous? Why cant she just be the mother she used to be before dad died? Why did she had to change? You don't know how many times I just want to run to my mom and hug her and tell her everything, and lift this weight off my shoulders. But I learn after my father died, that my mother is no longer reliable.

"Leah, is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" I asked impatient. I have no idea what she is talking about.

"That you are pregnant?" she said

"How did you know? I haven't even told anyone yet." I asked shocked.

It's not exactly true. I told Marissa. Could she have spread it out to the press? I wondered. She wouldn't do this to me. She may have done some bad things lately, but this is way out of line for her. Marissa wont do this to me.

"Marissa told me." She said.

"Marissa, told you?" I said in disbelieve. "Why would she do that? That doesn't sound like her to pick up the phone and call you, or meet you in person." I said. "I heard from the tabloids that Marissa might be pregnant with Cameron's child. I had a suspicion that because I know you have sex with Cameron and I called her. I asked her if you might be pregnant too. I needed to know. I asked her a few times. She felt the pressure and finally fessed up and said you are definitely pregnant."

"I cant believe you would do this!" I shouted. "If you wanted to know if I was pregnant, you should of called and asked me. You shouldn't of called Marissa behind my back!"

"I need to know. I know you are sometimes so reckless with that boy. I was worried about you." Mom said.

"Worried? That is so not true. Since when do you give a crap about me? So does anyone else know?"

"No." she said. "No one else knows."

"I want to go home, mom." I said. "I want my life back."

"No, Leah. This life is not for you. It is ruining you. Look at you, Leah. Don't you see what Hollywood has done to you? I got to go, Leah. You take care of the baby." she said hanging up without letting me get a word in.

I let out a shriek. She just makes me so furious. No wonder Seth went to boarding school, I don't blame him.

Ten seconds later, my phone rang again. I sighed. I looked at the caller ID. It was not a number I know.

I answered it anyways. "Hello?" I said warily.

"Leah." he said.

It was my agent Carlos Garcia I haven't heard his voice since the day he told me I had to go to La Push.

"What?" I said. Why are people that I don't like keep calling me today?

"Leah, is this true? Are you pregnant? And is true what they say, that you don't know who the father is?" he demanded.

"What?" I screamed. "Where did you hear that shit?"

"So it's not true? Your not pregnant?" he asked warily.

"I am pregnant, but I know who the father is!" I shouted.

"That's not what People magazine online says." he said.

"Screw, what people magazine says. I am pregnant with Cameron's baby. I am having his kid!" I shouted at him.

Wait a minute, didn't my mom said that no one knows. What a liar.

"Who leaked this out?" I asked. "Was it Marissa?"

"No." Carlos said. "It wasn't her. But I don't know who it was."

"Yes, you do." I said. "You know who it was." I accused him.

"No, I don't." he said. "I called you, because I really care. I want your career to be back on full swing. Well not now, but soon. Like a few weeks from now. I know that I relocated you here. And it is a good idea, for you to take a break from Hollywood. A lot of people don't have that chance, to take a break from the spotlight. I was planning your come back and you would of made if big. You would be even a bigger star then before. But this is not so great for your image. People are really starting to talk trash and start rumors about you. Well, a lot more than you usually get."

"What are you saying Carlos?" I asked. "Are you saying that my popularity is falling?"

"It is beginning to. But it wont completely fall for a while. But the more rumors they spread, the worse things are going to get." he said.

"Is it my mother? Did she do this?" I asked.

"Leah, I don't know who spread these rumors about you." he said. "Listen I have to go."

He hanged up on me too.

I stared at the phone.

I started to feel weak, from hunger. I felt my head throbbing. I felt the room spinning. I sat down on the kitchen floor, feeling too weak to stand up. The room continued to spin faster and faster, I was getting dizzier and dizzier, as if I had been spinning around in circles for hours. Soon, everything just fades away, as my body slumped down. I was no longer in control of my body.

* * *

Here it is. Review please. 


	24. Dr's warning

**Sam's POV: (two hours later)**

"Amanda, stop!" I said. "You are so annoying."

"No." she said. "You cant make me!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Yea, real mature, Amanda." I said rolling my eyes.

"Children, would you please stop fighting." Mom said.

"She started it!" I said. "You heard her."

"Sam." Mom said. "You are the oldest."

"Yea, Sam you are the oldest!" Amanda said mocking me.

"Amanda, stop being a pest." Mom said rubbing her temples.

"Ha!" I said to her said my turn to stick my tongue out to her.

Mom just sighed.

When we walked into the kitchen, I saw Leah slumped down on the kitchen floor unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda said rushing over to her. "We need to take her to the hospital immediately! She is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Mom said shocked. And she isn't the only one.

I walked over to Leah, as Mom called 911.

I took the poor fragile Leah into my arms. I grabbed her cell phone that is on the floor, besides her. I saw that she has fifteen missed phone calls. I shove the cell phone in my pockets.

"Okay, they are coming." Mom said. "I just hope nothing is serious is wrong."

"Come on, Lee-lee." I whispered kissing her on the forehead. "Help is on the way. You are going to get help. Don't do this to me."

*******

"What is wrong with her?" I asked the Dr when he came in to the room with the results.

"Hailey, is fine now. She has been stressed out too much lately, and plus, she hasn't eaten for a while and with the added pressure and stress during the pregnancy she passed out. I am very concern with her diet. With her pregnancy, she needs to eat healthy."

"Thank you, Dr." Dad said.

"Is the baby, okay?" Amanda asked.

I took Amanda's hand. I knew Amanda wont be able to handle it if she heard the bad news. It was hard for her going through a miscarriage the first time.

"Yes, the baby is fine." the Dr said. "We also ran tests on her. The baby will be fine if she takes care of herself. On our tests, it shows that she has a history of drinking. We took a sample of her hair, and we find that she has history of drugs as well in her past. The results shows that the last time she done drugs, was not too long ago. So far, no damage to the baby has been done. But she needs to stop these substances, or otherwise, she may end up loosing this baby."

"She didn't know until today. She didn't know she was pregnant." Amanda said defending Leah.

"When will she wake up? Mom asked.

"Soon." the Dr said. "I recommend she starts taking care of herself or she will find herself dead. The next time you find Hailey she wont make it. The only place she will end up, is the graveyard. She needs to change. I think it is something you should tell her parents about, before it is too late."

"Thank you Dr" Dad said before he left the room.

"So what are we going to do?" Mom asked.

Just than Leah's cell phone rang.

I took it out from my pocket. "Should I answer it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mom said.

"Who is it?" Amanda asked.

"It's Cameron." I said.

* * *

hmm, should Cameron answer it? and if he does wont Cameron be mad? Drama!!!!!! Review!!!!!!


	25. The vision

**Cameron's POV:**

"Hello?" I heard a male voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said uncertain. Did I call the wrong number? I took the phone from my ears and check the digits. Nope, cant be. Every single digit is correct.

"Is this Leah's phone?" I asked still very uncertain.

"Yes." the male at the other end said.

"Okay, how did you have her phone?" I asked. Maybe it's the wrong Leah. It has to be. No way, would the Leah Clearwater I know would let anyone touch her beloved phone. Unless they want a death wish.

There was a pause at the other end. "Hello?" I asked. Was he still there? This guy is beginning to piss me off. Who the hell is this guy?

"She's in the hospital." the voice at the other end said not answering my question at all.

"What?" I asked. "It cant be my Leah. She cant be in the hospital again."

It has to be the different Leah. The Leah I know will be damned if she ends up at the hospital again. The whole point of that whole blacking out on stage, was to relocate her, so she can get better. Which is a dumb idea. Leah belongs here. I wish she was here, than this whole mess, wouldn't of happen. If she never left, we would be happy. Nothing would of changed. But, no her dumb ass agent and her witch of a mother had other ideas.

"It is Leah Clearwater." he said. "Your Leah Clearwater, not that you deserve to call her that."

"What's wrong with Leah?" I asked. "And who is this?" I said angrily. This better not be some prank.

"Leah, passed out. She blacked out, yet again. She gotten that way, by not taking care of herself. You made her that way." he said accusing me.

Okay, who is this clown? How dare he judge me like this? Does he have any idea who he is talking to?

"Are you blaming me?" I demanded. "Do you know who I am.

"Yes, I am blaming you. And yes, I know who you are. You are Cameron Parker. And this is why I blame you. You stress her out, by giving her added drama. How can you sleep with her best friend? You don't deserve to be her boyfriend."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked irritated.

"It doesn't matter." the guy said.

"It does matter." I said my voice raising. "This is my girlfriend's phone you are answering. She matter's to me, so it matters to me for me to know who you are."

"She lives with my family. We met before, on the first night, except you were too wasted." he said.

I thought back to the night. I couldn't remember anything, except going to the bar to get wasted. I remember kissing her for the last time. He was right, I was wasted. Sometimes, I am too wasted to remember the things that I have done with Leah. Sometimes, I even forget the special moments, we have shared. I am ashamed of that. I regret that I dont remember some of the special nights we have shared. I dont exactly win best boyfriend of the year. But I do love her. I love her more than anyone and everything. She knows that. I may get drunk and wasted, but I never forget how much I care for her.

"Well, where is she? Which hospital is she in? I have to go see her." I said scrambling up from where I was sitting.

"You cant see her." he said. "Your not family."

"Either are you." I said. "I am her family. I am more of her family, than you will ever be. I am something to her. And what are you to her? I am her boyfriend. And I am not the only one that might want to see her."

"You shouldn't show up. It might only upset her more." he said coldly. "I dont want her to see her hurt once more by some jackass, that dosent even care about her."

"Too bad, I am showing up in that hick of a town you call home. And for the reccord, I do care about her. I am getting her back. She's coming home with me. I dont care what her mom or that creep of a agent says. She is going home, to a place where she belongs. She will never see you again. And you will never see her again, except on the TV screen." I said hanging up the phone.

After I hanged up, Marissa walked inside the room again.

"Cameron." she said softly. "What is wrong? What's with all the yelling?"

"Leah's in the hospital. We have to go see her." I told her.

"Is she okay?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know." I said. "We need to tell them too."

"Yeah, I know." Marissa said. "Let's go tell them."

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw the bright light shining through my eyes, blinding me. I groaned and closed them immediately. What the hell is this bright light? Whoever that is shinning the bright light towards me, is a jackass.

"Leah." Someone said. It was a female voice. A very familiar one.

I looked over to see who might be calling me.

Than I saw her. She had honey blonde hair, wearing that familiar flowered dress, that I remember from my child hood.

"Mom?" I asked. I blinked. I look again. It was her. She took a wisp of her blonde hair that is falling in front of her face.

She looked like my mom again. The mom she used to be before daddy died.

I can smell her rose perfume.

I fell home sick. Or maybe it should be mother sickness. I missed my mother. I haven't hugged her for so long. I missed the feel of my mom's arm around me. I missed the comfort that a mother provide.

"Mommy!" I shouted running towards her like there was no tomorrow. I haven't called her mommy since I was a little kid.

I hugged her soft warm body. "I miss you." I said. All of a sudden, I felt safe, warm and secure in my life. It was a feeling that I missed.

Than everything changed. The sky darkened. The whole mood was shifted. "Mom?" I asked. "What's happening?"

She was no longer beside me. Where did she go? I frantically looked all around.

"Mom?" I screamed panicking. "Mom? Where are you?" I shouted. She cant be leaving me again. I lost her once, I don't want to loose her again.

Than out of the shadows, a dark unclear figure show up.

I shudder.

"Who are you?" I shouted. "And what have you done to my mom?"

He showed stepped out of the shadows and showed his face.

He looked so familiar. It was like I seen his face before. He had long dirty blonde hair. His hair was in a pony tail.

Something is not right. I feel like I know him some how. I couldn't remember his name. But my brain is searching, for the answer that I know. Something is nagging in me, that I know his name, but had forgotten.  
"Who are you?" I whispered.

* * *

Review please. And if you want to understand the Leah character of this story, than check out my profile that explains it.

:) Until next time.


	26. The visit

**Cameron's POV:**

"I am an idiot." Marissa said as we walked towards Bella's place.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her confused. She was in verge of tears. Which is a first for Marissa. She usually tries to act tough.

"I cant believe I told Leah's mom that she is pregnant. I know that woman was up to something. I cant believe I caved in like that. Since when does she call me? Since when does she actually want to talk to me? That woman despises me! Why didn't I just hang up on her? I don't why the hell I just blurt it out to her. I don't even know what the hell is wrong with me sometimes. Now Leah have one more reason to hate me!" she said angrily.

"It is not your fault." I told her gently. It really wasn't. I wasn't just saying this to her. "You couldn't have known. You didn't have anything to do with it. She leaked it over to the press, not you. You were pressured. You weren't thinking straight. Marissa, it's not your fault. You didn't do this to her. Sue did this. Don't do this to yourself. You have way too much stuff going on as it is."

"If it wasn't mine, than who was it? If I didn't tell Sue, than no one would of known. It wouldn't have leaked over the press. It should of have been her place to tell, if she wanted it to. I had no right to say anything. It wasn't my place to tell. She should hold that option of telling someone. I am such a horrible person. First I slept with her boyfriend, and now I am a blabber mouth. Aye dios mios! What am I going to do?" she said beating herself up.

"Don't do this to yourself, Marissa." I said. "Don't torture yourself like this."

"Why not? It is matter of time, till my mother picks up one of those trashy Puerto Rican gossip magazines and read all about this. It is a matter of time before she calls me and yells at me. The only thing I am thankful, is for her lack of modern technology. But when she finds out, she is going to make me feel like crap anyways. She always does. Why not torture myself here, it is going to happen anyways." she said putting her hands on to her face.

I put my arms around Marissa, hoping to comfort her. She lean it towards me. "It's not your fault. Leah's mom pressured you. She hates, how Leah is famous. She always want to end her career. You were under pressure, you weren't thinking clearly. It's not like you released it to the press. You didn't do that. You are not guilty." I said again looking her in the eye. "I don't blame you. And I am sure, Leah knows that. You are a good person, Marissa. You may do stupid things, you may make bad choices, but you are a good person." I said wiping her tears.

"Maybe not. But I still feel guilty." she said. "I feel responsible. I feel like I landed her into that hospital. I feel so stupid."

"Your not stupid." I said gently. "I never thought the two of us, would get this close. I mean we know each other, but we never really talked or hanged out you know?"

"Yeah." she said. "It's weird how things sometimes work out."

After a moment of silence she said "I am scared, Cameron. I am scared that I will loose everything. I lost my old friends in Puerto Rico. My boyfriend broke up with me, because he lost all his respect for me. I am loosing my best friend. And now I may loose this career. It may not be my chosen career, but modeling is all I know. I never finished school. If I loose this job, I will lose everything I possess. Everything was all good, I had it all, than all of a sudden everything is crashing down on me. I feel like everything is closing in on me. I feel so on top of the world at one point, now I feel like the world is crushing me into pieces. I don't want to loose everything, Cameron. I hate it when I don't have control of anything. That's what scares me the most."

I tighten my arms around her. "Your not going to loose everything." I whispered.

"I hope not." she said. "Now let's go to Bella's place. Let's get it over with."

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Look, Bella I know we have our differences and unresolved issues. But something happened." Marissa said before I can punch her on the face. "Leah's in the hospital again."

I dropped my fists and let her in.

When I heard those words a hour ago, my heart sunk. Now we are in the plane on the first flight to La Push on Marissa's private jet.

"Marissa." I said to her breaking the silence. "What you did was not cool. What you did was so wrong."

"I know." she whispered. "I messed up. I admit it. I take blame for that. I am sorry."

I didn't always get along with her. She is the party girl who is a bad influence on Leah. But right now, she was looking pretty down. She looked like the world had beat her up. It was rare to see Marissa look so broken down. Usually she had this façade. Maybe there is another side to Marissa Gonzalez. Maybe deep down that tough chick exterior, there's a good person underneath.

Cameron took a deep breath. "I am sorry, you guys." he said speaking up too "I mess up. There was no excuse for what I did."

"Damn right." Jake said. "When I first find out, you had no idea how much I want to kill you. I am still mad. But I realize that hitting you wont do anything. We need to be there for Leah."

The tension is still thick, but we are together for one reason, Leah. She is our center of our universe. This one girl brought us together again.

"I hope she is okay." Marissa quietly said. "I just hope she wakes up when we get there so we can tell her how sorry we both are."

Just than her phone went off.

She paled. "It's my mother." she said gulping.

Cameron put his arms around her. "Be strong." he said to her.

Jake growled. I put my hands on him, trying to calm him down.

"Mama." Marissa said answering her phone.

I heard a woman on the phone yelling in angry rapid Spanish.

"Mama." she said again trying to get a word in. "I am sorry." she said.

* * *

**Sam's POV: Five hours later:**

I watched as Leah lay in a quiet slumber, still not woken from the earlier events of the day.  
I wished she would just open her eyes. Edward Cullen, her friend in Forks had visited her for a few hours had finally fell asleep on the chair by the door. Finally, I have some alone time, with my Lee-lee. Jesus, she is so beautiful. I softly stroked her soft face.

Edward seem like a good friend. He was a good person, he was kind hearted. I am glad Leah had someone like him, unlike some of the other friends she probably had back in Hollywood, or her so called best friend.

"Listen." I heard a voice said. "We really need to see Hailey." A soft voice begged.

"I am sorry, but you cant." the nurse said.

"Okay, chica." said the second voice piping up. "I had enough of this. We tried pleading, we tried begging. But since you don't respond to the nice way, let's try another approach. Listen puta, my best friend is in that hospital, alone. We are her friends. We are the people who love her. She needs us. And how can you be so heartless, and not let us in. So you better let us see her, or I will kick your sorry ass."

"Do that and I will call security ma'am." the nurse threatened.

"Man, people in this town are such pussy's. She wont even fight me." the female said.

"Hey, calm down." said a very familiar female voice.

Edward started to stir. "What is all that yelling?" he said drowsily.

"No, I am not going to calm down!" the female with an attitude yelled.

"Look, I know you are mad at this lady too. I am too, okay. But we need to calm down. We are making a scene here. I don't want to get arrested." female number one said.

"Bella!" Edward cried. "She's here." he said his face lighting up. He started out of the room.

I stared after him. I started to follow him to towards the front desk.

"Bella!" he cried.

"Edward?" she said. "Oh my god!"

"It's okay, you can let them in." he said to the nurse.

"Bitch!" the female with an attitude said to her.

Who were the people with Bella? I wondered.

Than it hit me. It was them. I only didn't recognize them because they are all wearing disguises of some sort.

When we got inside Leah's room, I heard someone gasped.

The girl with an attitude, which I assume is Marissa stepped forward. "I am sorry." she said. "I am so, so sorry."

Cameron stepped forward. "Me too." he said taking her hands.

I suddenly felt very protective of Leah. She didn't deserve these people.

"Oh I missed you so much." Cameron said. "All of our other friends miss you too."

"Remember on our last phone conversation that we had before Ashton Kutcher's party? I didn't fight with Tanya. We actually were cool with each other for once." Marissa said. "Plus Katie and Irene really miss you."

Bell stepped forward to kiss Leah's head. "I cant believe I am facing this situation again. I am so sorry, Leah. I know this is all very hard for you. We love you. We all do. I know right now, there are some unsolved issues to work with. But we love you. We came together because of you. We put our differences aside for you."

Than a guy with long black hair in a pony tail went to give her a hug. "My baby girl." he whispered breathing deeply.

"I cant believe I did the shit I did." Marissa said again. "And I am sorry. I am going through a lot too. And I really miss my best friend. I am hoping that one day we can be friends again. No one really knows me like you do out here in Hollywood. I didn't betrayed you again. I swear. I would never sink that low."

"I love you Leah." Cameron said giving her a peck in the lips.

"Poor, Leah." the guy with a long pony tail said. "It must have been stress."

It wasn't just stress! I wanted to yell. It was more than that.  
And I wanted to beat Cameron up. He didn't deserve her.

"Poor baby." Bella whispered. "She is going to be okay. We have to believe that. We need to get her home. Her not being at home is killing her. She needs to see her old friends, she needs us."

"It's not that." I said quietly. "That is not killing her. It's the stuff she does to herself."

Just than Cameron screamed. "Her hands moved."

"Oh my god." Marissa shouted. "Leah, open your eyes."

"Edward, look her eyes are opening. She's awake." Bella said excited.

"Hey." Leah whispered hoarsely looking around. "Where am I? Am I back home?"

"Your at the hospital, baby." Cameron said.

"Cam?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Marissa?" she whispered yet again.

Marissa fling herself at Leah. "I am so sorry, Leah." she cried.

"I know." Leah whispered. "But what happened? Why are you all here?"

* * *

**Whew! This is prolly the fatest update I have ever done for a long time for this story. :) So review please. **


	27. I'm going home

**Hey guys: Sorry for a very late update. I just finish with all my finals and I am finally on a much needed break. I hopefully will try to update more often. And after the three day trip to Miami on thanksgiving I didnt feel like doing much of anything when I got back. And reccently with Britney Murphey dying was sad. She was one of my favorite actress. Why is there so many people from hollywood dying? It's such a tradegy. Anyways show me some love and press the green button and review ya'll. Please review it will give me the incentive to continue on with this story. **

**Leah's POV:**

(thirty minutes later) (Sam is not in the room)

"Marissa I don't hate you." I said to her. "I am mad at you. I am mad at you for sleeping with my boyfriend. Trust me Marissa, I am pissed off about that. I don't blame you for telling my mom. I know you wouldn't go tell my mother on purpose. I know you wouldn't start those rumors about me on purpose. I know you didn't go to the papers about me. I don't hate you for anything. Not even for sleeping with my man." I said trying to reassure Marissa. She was begging me, in tears saying that she was sorry she ever told my mother that I was pregnant. She was convinced that I hate her. I should hate her for what she has done to me. But unfortunately, I don't, no matter how much I am pissed off at her for sleeping with my man. I just cant find it in my heart to hate her for it. I just cant hate her. That's what sucks ass.

She nodded relieved, that I don't blame her for telling my mother that I was pregnant.

"I hate this, Marissa." I said to her. "I hate that it has to come to the point that I cant trust you like I once did. I hate that I have to rethink everything. I just hate that I don't know what to do. Even though I don't hate you, I wish I could. I wish I can let myself hate you. It would be easier that way. It would be easier not to care about you."

"I am so sorry. I am really sorry. I know I said it all. But I need to say it again. I didn't mean to betray you like that. I didn't mean to sleep with him. I was a mistake. I was stupid. I messed up." Marissa said. "I regret everything I ever done. I regret it all. I want to take it all back. I would take everything back if I could."

" Yeah me too. I would want that so much. I don't want us to be mad at each other. I don't want us to be all enemies. I don't want it to be awkward between us. I don't want us to grow apart. I don't want us to not talk like we used too. I just hope we can work things out. I want to be friends someday in the future. I really do. But right now, I don't know if I can really trust you. We have a lot to work on."

"I know." Marissa said. "I know."

"You need to go home." Cameron said interrupting us. "I miss you."

"Cam." I begged. "Don't say that. Please don't say stuff like that. We are taking a break remember? I need time to think about us. I need time to think about our relationship. I told you we are not officially breaking up."

"I know. I don't mean to do this. You know I don't want to rush things. It's the last thing I want. I just really miss you, Leah. I want you home. You need us, just like we need you." he said. "And I want to thank you for still letting me still be in our baby's life."

"Cam, what do you think I would do? Deny this child of a father? You know I lost my father by a murderer. Regardless of what happens to us, I will always want you to be around for this kid. I don't want our baby, to be deprived of both parents. I love you Cameron. I do. This is why we need to take a break and rethink us. We need to make the right decisions for us and the baby."

"I know. And like I said I don't want to rush you." Cameron said. "I want you home regardless. I don't want you to be away from me. We are having a baby in about eight and a half months. We need to be together. I want to be able to be there for you and the baby."

I agreed with him. I do need to go home. I want to go home.

"We need you back." Jake said agreeing. "I miss you. We miss you. It just wasn't right without you there."

"Yea. screw this place You need to pack your bags and go back to where you belong. I know we are not exactly besties right now. I know things are messed up between us right now. But at home we can work out our problems. We can set it all out on the table. The distance will only draw us farther." Marissa said. "I don't want that. I don't want to draw farther and farther from you."

"I don't want that either." I said to her. "But it will take a while to fix us again. It will take me a while for me to trust you."

"Whatever it takes." Marissa said. "I promise to never sleep with your boyfriends ever again. Only man that is not taken by you." she pledged.

I knew she mean it. Three years of being her best friend, I know when she is being sincere and or not.

"I know you will, Marissa. Why cant you commit? Why cant you go for a real serious relationship." I asked.

"I need to tell you something. I tried after the long term boyfriend in Puerto Rico. It didn't work out. All the guys I slept with, I didn't had any feelings for them. I still love him. I lost the guy who loved me for me. He loved me for who I am. I never had to pretend around him. I never had to be anyone else but myself around him I lost the guy who lost all his respect for me. He was the most amazing guy in the universe, and I drove him away. I never wanted to be in love after him. I felt that if I slept with pointless guys, I knew I would of never get burned again. I was wrong. It burned me in a different way. It burned me in all different ways. One of which I could of lost my friend."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It hurts. It hurts living a life with a heavy heart. It sucks going my day to day life, knowing that I still love him. It hurts knowing that I have to live a day without him. I thought I was immune to the pain of not having him. No matter how many joints I smoke, how drunk I get, or how many guys I fuck, it will never go away." Marissa cried. "The hurt and the pain will always be there. It wont go away."

I wrap my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"I thought it would hurt less with time." she said continuing. "It doesn't really hurt any less. It hurts still the same."

"Marissa, your strong. You are the strongest person I know." I said. "You got through the shit that life throws at you. You been through the toughest shit of your live and survived."

"I know." Marissa said wiping her tears. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay." I said not pushing her. "You don't have too."

Bella came up to me and took my hands. "I want you back in LA. You belong there. You belong on the stage. Music is your life and soul. Your calling is music. You're a natural up on that stage. The last six days really sucked without you. I really missed you."

I nodded. I agree with them. "I missed you too. I want to go home. I made up my mind the minute I got here. I am going home to you guys. I don't care what happens. I know it would cause a media frenzy. But who cares. I need LA. I miss LA air. I miss the crowds of people when I am walking down the street. I miss the beaches there. I miss the premier parties. I miss fans stopping me for an autograph. I miss shopping at Melrose avenue. I miss ever single fantastic thing about the city of Los Angeles. And most of all I miss my crew. I miss every single one of you guys. I miss clubbing at LA."

"It's good to have you back." Jake said squeezing me in a beer hug.

"I miss this too." I said. "Jake, I cant breath."

"Sorry." he said. "I got a little to excited."

"I know." I said. "I miss you too Jake bear." I said affectionately to the guy who is like a brother to me. It made me Seth. I wonder how he is doing.

"My little sis is back." Jake said. "I have everything I ever wanted."

"Aw, Jake." I moaned. "Your making me cry."

"It's the hormones." Jake said.

"Hormones huh?" I teased. "If this is hormones, you don't want to be near me when I am eight months along."

"Remind me to stay away from you than." Jake teased back.

"And here I thought you missed me." I shot back.

Jake chuckled and punched me in the shoulder.

Just than the Dr poked his head in the room.

"Am I ready to go?" I asked him. "Do I get to leave soon?"

"Yes. You seem to be in stable condition. But I need to talk to you about a few things." he said.

"Oh boy." I heard Bella muttered.  
"It would be just like last time." Cameron groaned.

"What happened last time?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, what happened last time?" Edward added.

"You don't want to know." Jake said.

"It was bad." Bella told her boyfriend. "Let's just say, She threw a fit when she heard her results."

"Sir." Jake said. "I will have to warn you. If for some reason you are to say something about her results, be forewarn that if she get pissed off she might throw a fit or a tantrum. And that Dr was lucky he survived."

"Yup." Bella agreed. If words and looks alone could kill that Dr would have been dead."

"I didn't throw a fit last time." I protested.

"Yeah, you did." Jake said.

"I actually felt sorry for the Dr" Bella said.

"The Dr was an idiot. He was against me." I said.

"So Doc, try not to piss her off. If she gets piss off bombs might go off."

"Warning noted." the Dr said dryly. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Dr. Levi. You are in good stable condition right now. That is a good thing. The baby's doing fine. The baby is developing normally. But we have some concerns. They are major concerns regarding the rest of your pregnancy. I know you are a month half along, but the next few months are very crucial in a baby's development. We have concluded from tests, that you have a history of drugs and alcohol. I know you are only a month and half pregnant. But during the pregnancy you shouldn't be doing drugs or smoke. Alcohol is okay at a minimum. But no hard liquor. I don't advise you to drink because you are a minor, Hailey." he said. "Do you understand? You shouldn't be drinking. I think it's time you take care of yourself and the baby."

I was quiet for a minute. Everyone was assessing my reaction. "Let's get something's straight. Let me introduce myself formally. My name is Leah Clearwater. I know I said it was Hailey Summers. Truth is it's not going to matter much. I am going back to LA. I am leaving this god forbidden place." I said calmly. "You can blab it to anyone one you want. You can even go to the media if you want. You probably have your thirty second of fame. But it will be because of me. My baby is going to be okay. I rarely smoke. I will gladly stop getting high. I will continue to drink. Moderately of course, since I am pregnant. Pregnant woman drink all the time. Those babies turn out okay. And please don't lecture me about being a minor. I don't need you to tell me what to do and what not to do."

"I don't much about a Leah Clearwater. I don't know who she is." Dr Levi said.

"Your kidding me." I said staring at the Dr with my mouth opened wide. "You don't know who I am?"

Is he joking? The Dr looked fairly young. He looked about twenty six. Surely he should know who I am.

"No I am afraid not, Miss Summers." he said.

"It's Leah." I said. "I am not Hailey. How can you not know who I am? I am the hottest music star of the year. I am like Hollywood's A list right now. Well not so much now, with the scandals and all that. But I am like a celebrity. How can you not know who I am. Anyone under the age of thirty knows who I am."

"I work a lot I guess." Dr. Levi said. "I don't got a lot of time for entertainment."

"No shit." I muttered.

"Miss, I want you to take care of the baby." the Dr said.

"I will." I said. "I will take care of my kid." I said. "You don't have to worry about it."

"I worry about how you take care of yourself. I worry that if you don't take care of yourself, you and your baby wont make it. You are destroying yourself."

Bella jumped in. "Listen, Dr." she said. "I admit she makes bad choices. She is human. But she can take care of herself and the baby. I will monitor her drinks. I will make sure she drinks moderately. As for the drugs and smoking it's no problem. She really doesn't like doing those things. We can take care of her."

"Yeah." Jake said. "We love her. We will help her. A few drinks here and there as long as she don't do drugs or smoke wont harm the baby. And we will make sure she gets all the right nutrients.

Just than Miranda, Leo, Amanda and Sam went inside the room.

"Hi, how are you doing Hailey?" Miranda asked me.

"I'm okay." I said. "I am fine. Listen it's not Hailey anymore. It's Leah. I am going home after this. I am leaving today."

Surprisingly it was hard to say goodbye.

"What?" Miranda asked shell shocked.

"Miranda, Leo. I am thank you for opening up a home for me. I know I am suppose to stay much longer than this. I want thank you for providing me with everything I need. I am really grateful for everything your family has done for me. Amanda, thank you for being there for me as I was going through the pregnancy test. Thank you for your support. And Sam I am sorry, for making you not have a partner for the class project. I am sorry, I wasn't planning this to happen." I said.

"I am going to miss you." Miranda said reaching towards me giving me a hug.

She would miss me?

"I am going to miss you too." I said. "It's true. I would miss her a little. She was a truly good woman. "I am going to miss you guys."  
"Leah?" Amanda asked.

"What?"

"Can I have you phone number?" she asked. "So I can call you. So I can ask how the baby's doing."

"Oh." I said. "I don't know."

"Oh." Amanda said her face crest fallen.

I felt bad. I truly do. But I am not sure I want to give my number away. I keep it restricted to certain people. I cant have strange people making calls to me. And Amanda is included.

"I have a fan website. You can email me if you want. I have someone who reads all my fan mails for me. She usually tells me what kind of stuff that people write. I will tell them to keep a look out for Amanda Uley's email. We can keep contact there. And I will even personally respond to yours. I never respond back to any of the fan mails."

"Yeah I guess." Amanda said.

Sam wouldn't look at me.

"Sam." I said. "I am sorry for bailing out like this with the project. Looks like you would have to find another partner for it. The teacher would understand."

"Yeah." he said still not looking at me.

Why was he like that? I wondered. But than again, Sam is a mystery.

"So when can I go?" I asked the Dr Levi.

"Soon." he said. "After we finished with the paper works we can discharge you from the hospital, Hailey."

"It's Leah." I said. "My name is Leah. I mean how hard is it to remember my name?"

"Right." the Dr said.

*********** (Please don't hate me for making Leah leave. But don't worry, something else will cause her to come back. Something will happen later on. It is something big. It is someone who will threaten her life- *hint hint* So please don't hate me. Please bare with me in my story. Originally in the story, I wanted her to stay and not go back at all. But I had a new idea now. So stick with me here. And queston Do you want Cameron and Leah to end things? Or do you want her to come crawling back to him temprorily. Dont worry Sam and Leah will have a chance. She likes him she just dosent know it yet.)

* * *

**So press the green button. it wont bite I promise. lol. **

**Until next time.**


	28. people are talking

The next day:

**Hollywood insider: .com**

**By: Tracy Reeds **

**Leah's Back.**

Looks like the queen of music is back. Have you heard the news? After six days of absence, the queen of music and tabloids is back in town. Hollywood is rejoicing at her return. We are all jumping up and down of joy. Hint, hint note my sarcasm. Well maybe some of my co-workers are. You know who you are. We all know Leah is not going to last long in wherever she been hiding out. Any guesses to where she been? With Leah back, things are sure to be interesting. Leah after all is expecting a child, but the father of the child is unknown. Or is it? Could Cameron be the father? Or is it someone else? Rumors have it that the possible fathers of Leah's baby can be, Alex Volturi, (Saving grace, day time soap opera star) James Woods (Hector Wood's son and model for Abercrombie and finch) So Leah who is the baby's daddy? Is it Cameron? Is it Alex? Is it James? Whoever the father is, things are bound to get interesting. And I will uncover the truth. Remember, in Hollywood, all celebrities are watched constantly. There is no secrets in Hollywood. At least there is no secrets that I won't find out. Until next time.

**Comments: **

**Sexi_Mexican198: **

You got that right. With Leah back in town things are going to sizzle. Leah is the queen of drama after all.

**Roxy_chick125: **

Your stupid, Tracy, no offense. Cameron is the baby of her child. She was with Cameron. Hello, the girl is like in love with him. I don't think she would be the cheating type. Cameron is the dick. He was the one fucking around with the best friend. My bets are Cameron is the father of her child. Not Alex. Not James.

**Future misses foxworth3: **

Alex could be the father? Wow, where did that come from? I don't think they know each other that well. I think they only met once while they did the old navy commercial together. And that was six months ago. If anything I think the baby could be James. They do know each other pretty well after all. I think the last time they were spotted together was three months before the disastrous concert.

**Sexychicka121: **

The baby could be Alex or James? Are you fucking high, Tracy? If anything it could be Cameron's. Or maybe some other strangers. But not James or Alex. Alex and Leah are rarely seen together. And as for James, I don't think so. He is twenty five. He has a girlfriend name Victoria. And if they are sleeping together it would be illegal. She's only seventeen.

**Hollywood gossiper**

**Leah is back, but does that mean more scandal? **

**By Katrina Price**

So Leah Clearwater is back, but it can only mean one thing. More scandal. Well more scandal that usual. Everything in Hollywood is always scandalous. And Leah knows how to stir up trouble. We all know that girl has a knack of finding trouble. It is definite that Leah is pregnant. But sources say that she does not know who the baby's father is. But we also have heard that Leah's baby is Alex Volturi or James Woods. But wait a minute, wasn't Leah's dad, Harry and James's dad Hector old enemies? Sources say that those two arch enemies did not get along with each other. Hmm. Nothing can spite your daddy more than to sleep with the enemy. Looks like Cameron is not the only one who was unfaithful. Looks like Leah had her own drunken one night stand of her own. Or was she drunk? Maybe she was sober and deliberately slept with him. And let's not forget Marissa Gonzalez. Let's put her in the pot. Are Leah and Marissa fighting? Witness took a picture of them arguing last night at the coffee shop. I bet you anything that they were arguing about Cameron. And let's not forget Marissa has the possibility of being pregnant. And we have a guess who the father might be, Cameron. If Cameron is the father of Leah's baby and the father of Marissa's as well things are bound to get interested. Whatever is Cameron going to do? How will he struggle between the two responsibilities? Who would he pay more attention to? Leah? Marissa? Watch out Marissa, we all know Leah has a temper. We all know Leah loves attention. And we know if we upset her, the gloves will come off and meow the claws come. I cant wait till the gloves comes off and those two get into a cat fight. Meow. I will be watching. Remember my eyes are always on Hollywood. There is no secret in Hollywood.

**LA Version of gossip **

**By LA version gossip girl**

Good morning Los Angeles. Rise and shine, the sun has rise from the east. It is another nice and warm sunny day in Los Angeles. Have you heard the news? L is back after six day absence. Where she disappeared to was a mystery. Spotted early at nine o clock this morning L and B at a local breakfast joint having breakfast. B eating a biscuit while L is having grapefruit. No surprises there. I guess being pregnant is no excuse to pig out according to L. I love her philosophy. Breaking news: L has broke up with C. They are over. While L and B were eating breakfast, spotted: C and M are walking down the street laughing. Hmm, aren't they getting awfully chummy these days. Could they be something more, now that L is out of the way? L and M are having a strained relationship. It would be fun to watch these two have a melt down and have a all blown out chick fight. Everyone knows Latinas knows how to fight. Even L who is only part Latina. I should know. I am after all Mexican. And us Mexicans knows how to get down and dirty and take down a bitch. Even the mixed bloods. I am rooting for L. Maybe she can knock M down a peg or two. We will be watching.

You know you love me, xoxo LA gossip girl

* * *

**Hey readers: I decided to continue on with the story. I hope you guys review if you want me to continue. Any reviews are welcomed. Negative or prostive. Even flames. I dont care. I just want readers opnions and comments on my chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But school is pretty busy. This semester I am taking 17 units. And college is very demanding. Review please!!!!!!!! **


	29. reviews?

Reviews? Come on people please review. Please tell me what you think of my last chapter.


	30. important authors note

**Hey: I want to thank you for those who have followed Super Star. I want to say that I want to go and redo this story. I realize a long time ago, when I was working on it that it has a lot of mistakes on it. ANd I also want to go rework my story to make it much better. I really dont want to go on, with the knowledge that this story is not the best of my ability. So I am going to repost these chapters and rework them all over again. My story will say Super Star rewrite. So please add my story over there and follow me there. And please tell me how you like the rewritten version. It might be a bit different with a bit more details. So please add me, follow me there. **

**Love, twilightaddict17, Lili. **


End file.
